1 Choices
by nekoumori
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA. Harry Potter se vuelve oscuro. Parece que es lo que todos temían, y están agradecidos nunca haya hecho. O por lo menos eso es lo que ellos creen. Primera parte en la serie Vinewood; empieza en la Tercera Prueba, en el cementerio.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Choices

**Autora:** SweetlyDesolated

**Traductora:** nekoumori

**Pareja:** Harry Potter/Lord Voldemort

**Series: **Vinewood; precuela; Primera Parte

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** Light slash, sangre

**Resumen:** Harry Potter se vuelve oscuro. Parece que es lo que todos temían, y están agradecidos nunca haya hecho. O por lo menos eso es lo que ellos creen. Primera parte en la serie Vinewood; empieza en la Tercera Prueba, en el cementerio. Pre-slash, slash HP/LV

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y aquellos con los que se asocia no me pertenecen; él y todos los demás personajes/lugares/hechizos mencionados son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y la gente que trabaja con ella.

"..." - Cuando hablan normal

+...+ - Parseltongue

_En cursiva_ – Hablan mentalmente, hechizos/maldiciones

-:-

Alliances with the dark

-:-

"Podrías ser grandioso, sabes." Dijo el hombre mientras iba de un lado al otro delante de dónde Harry estaba atado en la lápida de piedra. Inconscientemente estaba repitiendo lo que el sombrero seleccionador le había dicho a Harry mientras el chico rogaba por Gryffindor por encima de Slytherin.

El adolescente ladeó la cabeza, mirando a Voldemort con curiosidad. La piel, que lucía como si estuviera hecha de escamas, era muy pálida, los ojos rojos brillaban en su cara sobre su nariz de serpiente. Escuchó un siseo en el habla del hombre. "¿Y cómo iba yo a conseguirlo?" Preguntó curiosamente.

Lord Voldemort paró de caminar y se acercó a la forma atada de Harry hasta que sus caras estaban solo a centímetros de distancia. "Solo tienes que unirte a mi. No te voy a mentir, o quedarme con información, no como Dumbledore." Escupió el nombre como si fuera una maldición.

Harry se miró los ojos de rubí mientras consideraba sus opciones. Era mucho más inteligente de lo que la mayoría creía, pero entre crecer con los Dudley y sus tíos, y haciéndose amigo del celoso Ron y la estudiosa Hermione, Harry había aprendido a esconder su verdadera personalidad.

Consideró la proposición que le dio el hombre. El Profesor Dumbledore le había dejado con una familia que había abusado de él mientras crecía y que nunca le dijo nada de su herencia. Mantenía secretos de Harry y ponía su vida en peligro cada año. Sus amigos evitaban que creciera como persona, y su padrino era un niño en cuerpo de adulto a causa de trece años en Azkaban. Aunque ese tipo había matado a sus padres, Harry estaba seguro que había tenido un buen motivo; a lo mejor se lo iba a decir.

La parte buena de la oferta del lord oscuro era la información, y la posibilidad de alejarse de la casa de sus parientes. Harry tenía un gran sentido de auto preservación, y llegó a la conclusión que Voldemort de entre toda la gente iba a ayudar a mantenerlo vivo. Después de todo, era Voldemort quien había tratado de matarlo cada año, y con una tregua, todo lo que tendría que preocupar a Harry sería mantener el secreto.

Voldemort se quedó en silencio mientras se miraba esos ojos de esmeralda que habían ayudado a devolverle la vida. Vio la decisión del chico, y sintió como una sonrisa ladeada aparecía en su cara.

Harry tomó aire y exhaló nervioso. Le dijo a un sonriente Lord Voldemort, "Yeah, de acuerdo, voy a unirme a ti. Pero espero que cumplas tu promesa de información. Ahora, ¿puedes soltarme? Esta estatua se me está clavando en la espalda."

El hombre mayor rió y agitó las manos. Las ataduras que aguantaban a Harry se rompieron y el adolescente cayó hacia delante … justo en sus brazos. Cogió al chico con facilidad. Y se sorprendió ante lo ligero que era. Un pequeño sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Harry mientras recobraba el equilibrio poniendo las manos en los hombros de Voldemort. EL hombre le ayudó a mantenerse en pie y le devolvió a Harry su varita de acebo y pluma de fénix.

El Lord Oscuro ignoró el cosquilleo ligero que notó cuando tenía a Harry en sus brazos – ¡el chico solo tenía catorce años por el amor de Merlín! Guió a Harry hasta la tumba de su padre, donde el gran caldero estaba, pero no había el fuego encendido. Encontraron a Pettigrew todavía en luto sobre la pérdida de su mano. Con un suspiro de molestia, Voldemort le mandó un hechizo a la rata que cauterizó la herida para evitar que el hombre se desangrara.

"Gr-gracias M-Maestro." Tartamudeó Colagusano.

Voldemort agitó su mano, callando a la rata. Se giró hacia Harry, y sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo. "Si vas a quedarte vas a necesitar una máscara." Le dijo.

La mirada de Harry le preguntó por qué.

"¿Realmente quieres que Dumbledore sepa que ahora formas parte del lado oscuro? No te van a dejar volver a Hogwarts, y posiblemente va a tratar de matarte."

"Oh." Fue la respuesta del chico. "Pero de puede bloquear mi boca o mi nariz." Continuó con un escalofrío.

Voldemort sabía que Harry no le iba a contestar, así que evitó preguntas sobre eso. Para empezar, Voldemort le quitó las gafas a Harry y susurró un hechizo que iba a corregirle la visión de manera temporal – de otro modo la máscara no iba a encajar. "Cuando te pongas la gafas, el hechizo terminará." Avisó a Harry, y se ganó un asentimiento.

El hombre pasó un dedo por el brazo del chico donde Colagusano le había cortado para conseguir la sangre requerido por el ritual. Recogió unas cuantas gotas de sangre en el dedo mientras el joven siseaba de dolor. Con un gesto de la varita de tejo de Voldemort transfiguró la sangre en una media máscara, de color blanco con diseños rojos. "Como está hecha con tu sangre, solo tú la puedes quitar a no ser que le des permiso a alguien." Explicó el hombre.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y inclinó la cabeza hacia Voldemort para que este pudiera ponerle la máscara. Sintió un zumbido de magia alrededor de sus bordes, y se pegó a su cara sin necesidad de atarla alrededor de su cabeza.

"¿Lo entiendes?" Preguntó Voldemort, tirando ligeramente de los bordes. La cara de Harry se movió con los tirones, haciendo inclinar al chico. Voldemort soltó la máscara pero mantuvo sus manos en Harry. Pasó los dedos por el pelo despeinado, haciendo que su magia lo alargara y añadiera mechas de color púrpura y azul. Finalmente, Voldemort agitó su varita y la ropa de Harry se convirtió en una capa negra con unos pantalones de cuero, una camisa esmeralda y zapatos planos. Deslizó las gafas en un bolsillo del lado de la capa.

"Estoy imposible de reconocer." Dijo Harry cuando le mostró su reflejo en un espejo conjurado.

"¿Qué crees, es tolerable?" Preguntó Voldemort, girándose hacia Pettigrew para llamar a sus seguidores.

Desde su visión periférica, podía ver como el adolescente asentía felizmente, aún mirando a su reflejo. "Si, y mucho, Voldemort."

EL hombre ignoró el hecho que el chico había dejado de usar su título. Por lo menos no se estaba dirigiendo a él por su odiado nombre muggle. "Dame tu brazo." Le siseó al lloriqueante Pettigrew, que aún lloraba la pérdida de su mano. El idiota no se daba cuenta que podría haberse limitado a cortar un dedo en lugar de la mano entera.

La rata le dio su humeante brazo derecho. "¡Esa no, idiota!" Exclamó Voldemort. LA rata gimió de nuevo pero le dio el brazo con la marca tenebrosa. Colagusano siseó ante el súbito dolor de la llamada del Círculo Interno de Voldemort. Éste oyó a Harry gruñir tras de él, y giró su cabeza justo para ver al adolescente presionar una mano en su frente con una expresión de dolor en la cara. La máscara de Harry estaba agarrada en la otra mano, colgando de sus dedos por los agujeros de los ojos mientras gemía de dolor.

Lord Voldemort soltó a Pettigrew y fue hacia Harry. El adolescente todavía se estaba agarrando la cabeza, y Voldemort no tardó a apartarle las manos y sustituirlas con las suyas. Sintió la calidez que desprendía de la cicatriz. Un hechizo murmurado y la presión de sus labios en la zona ardiendo bajó la temperatura de la piel de Harry.

Ojos abiertos como platos le miraban, miles de preguntas en sus profundidades; Voldemort volvió a poner la máscara en la cara de Harry, escondiendo los ojos momentáneamente. El adolescente no pudo decir nada ya que los seguidores de Voldemort empezaron a aparecer en ese momento. Donde antes habían espacios vacíos, ahora había un gran círculo compuesto de figuras encapuchadas, todas de rodillas ante ellos.

"¡El cuerpo de Cedric y la copa!" Le recordó Harry mientras Voldemort se giraba, tomando la visión de estar alrededor de sus Mortífagos de nuevo. Había muchos agujeros entre ellos – tendría que poner arreglo en ello pronto.

Voldemort miró alrededor y vio la figura tirada al suelo fuera del círculo. Usó un hechizo para que no notaran la presencia del alumno muerto y la copa de la competición con un asentimiento de agradecimiento a Harry. Los labios rojos formaron una sonrisa que mostró todos sus dientes, y Voldemort devolvió su atención sus seguidores, que ahora estaba en pie.

Aunque él sabía sonde la mayoría de los que faltaban estaban, Azkaban o Hogwarts, le preguntó a los que le eran leal si sabían donde estaban, "¿Y dónde está Crouch?" Preguntó. "¿Snape? ¿Karkaroff? ¿Dónde están ellos?"

"¡Lo sabía!" Oyó que exclamaba Harry.

"¿Saber qué?" Preguntó él, atrayendo la atención de los Mortífagos a la presencia del adolescente.

Vio como Harry sonreía de lado. "Que Snape era un Mortífago, por supuesto. Es demasiado malo como para no serlo."

Voldemort negó con la cabeza afectuosamente, con una sonrisa en la cara. Sus pensamientos explotaron – ¿cómo era posible que le tuviera afecto a un adolescente en solo media hora, cuando le había estado tratando de matar durante años? Estudió al chico con cautela mientras seguía hablando con sus seguidores. Estaba bastante contento de ver que ninguno de ellos sabía que Crouch estaba vivo, pero se cabreó al escuchar que Karkaroff, el cobarde, les había desertado.

"Un equipo de vosotros va a cazar a Karkaroff. Mis otros dos son espías, uno en Hogwarts, y el otro con Dumbledore. Si no queremos que Karkaroff suelte más nombres de los que ha soltado, necesitamos encargarnos de él, y pronto."

"Espero que está muerto para la semana que viene." Le dijo Voldemort, pasando los dedos por su varita de tejo amenazadoramente.

Unos cuantos Mortífagos asintieron, señalando que ellos serían los que iban a cazar y matar al traidor.

"Ahora," Empezó de nuevo. "Quiero que empecéis a juntaros de nuevo. Necesitamos más gente en el ministerio. Reclutad a gente joven y ambiciosa que quiera ser auror, estar en las oficinas. En lugares importantes. Poned hechizos de grabación en sus pertenencias en lugar de en sus personas; es demasiado fácil de notarlos. Hablad con ellos después que hayan demostrado que no forman parte del otro bando. Los rangos necesitan llenarse si queremos completar nuestros planes."

La anticipación en el aire era espesa. Con un gesto, Voldemort hizo marchar a sus seguidores. Todos y cada uno de ellos se arrodillaron a besar el pie de su túnica y se aparecieron a sus casas. Todos menos Colagusano y Harry se fueron en cosa de momentos, ninguno quería enfrentarse a la ira del Lord Oscuro.

Voldemort suspiró y se frotó la cara con las manos. "La mayoría de ellos son idiotas; va a ser un milagro si algo está hecho cuando yo lo necesite. Colagusano, limpia todo esto y vuelve a la mansión." Miró a su alrededor y recordó el hechizo que puso en el chico muerto para que nadie lo viera. Lo quitó y se miró al Diggory al que había matado con el _Avada Kedavra_ sin expresión.

Harry dijo, "Deberíamos devolverlo al laberinto; estoy seguro que sus padres van a querer el cuerpo."

Voldemort fijó su atención al chico vivo; ignoró los lloriqueos de Colagusano mientras movía el gran caldero de donde estaba y borraba las señales del fuego, todo con una sola mano. "¿Cómo vas a volver a Hogwarts?" Preguntó.

Se encogió de hombros. "Podrías maldecirme un poco, llamar a Snape, y hacer que él me devuelva a la escuela."

El hombre mayor se lo pensó. "No es un mal plan. Creo que deberíamos decirle que estás conmigo ahora y Obliviarle si trata de decírselo a Dumbledore."

"Eso suena muy bien." Harry sonrió, sus dientes blancos en la casi oscuridad.

Voldemort tragó y desvió la mirada. "Bien, vamos de vuelta a la mansión. Vamos a ver si te gusta el lugar."

"De acuerdo."

Harry evitó usar magia cuando se dio cuenta que podían rastrearla al cementerio, donde no quería que le encontraran. Voldemort usó un _Wingardium Leviosa_ para levitar la copa del Torneo de los Tres Magos encima del cuerpo de Cedric, el cual desapareció un minuto después cuando el traslador entró en contacto con su piel.

El más temido de las Lord Oscuros extendió el brazo derecho hacia Harry. "Agárrate fuerte; Aparecerse es mucho más rápido que andar."

Harry se cogió del brazo del hombre, y experimentó la asfixiante sensación de la Aparición. En un momento estaban en el cementerio, y el siguiente fuera de una puerta de acero. "Tengo que añadirte a las barreras de la casa." Explicó Voldemort. Rió cuando el adolescente se le agarró para recobrara el equilibrio.

Cogió con fuerza a Harry, ya que no él no podía hacerlo por si mismo, y se Apareció en la sala del trono, o el Gran Salón, de la mansión familiar de su padre.

~~~ooo~~~

El lugar era bastante decrépito, pero Voldemort tenía a muchos de los elfos domésticos de sus seguidores limpiando. La antigua mansión estaba progresando su condición cada día mientras la magia la iba fortaleciendo.

Las barreras incluían un Fidelius; como la que la Orden del Fénix, el grupo anti-oscuridad de Dumbledore, usaban como cuartel general, con el guardián secreto siendo Nagini, ya que solo él, y ahora Harry podían entender el parsel. El hechizo impedía que aquellos que no sabían el secreto pudieran entrar, lo que eran todos los seguidores de Voldemort a no ser que les llamara con la Marca Tenebrosa.

Barreras anti-detección-de-magia rodeaban los terrenos también, porque Voldemort no quería que el residuo de los hechizos fuera rastreado a un lugar vacío donde iban a poder destruir el Fidelius.

Había barreras anti-animagus, aunque Pettigrew estaba añadido a las barreras porque era un buen espía, aunque estaba nervioso la mayor parte del tiempo.

Las barreras anti-Aparición tenía la marca tenebrosa añadida, y a veces hacía pequeñas excepciones para que pudiera pasar la marca tenebrosa y un acompañante. Tenía que añadir la signatura mágica de Harry a las barreras, ya que planeaba enseñarle al chico a Aparecerse y a ser Animagus, aunque Voldemort mismo no tenía la capacidad de hacer lo último. Esperaba que eso cambiara, y pronto.

Había una barreras repelentes de muggles muy potentes en el lugar, ya que no quería que se preguntaran por qué la mansión ya no estaba en su lugar, aunque nunca llegaron a derruirla. Un día de esos, iba a ir al pueblo a Obliterar la existencia de la mansión Riddle del al mente de la gente, pero iba a tener que ser cunado tuviera más seguidores – por supuesto iba a hacer que ellos hicieran el trabajo sucio.

~~~ooo~~~

Conjuró una silla para Harry al lado de la suya propia encima de la tarima que había en el Gran Salón. Le hizo una seña a Harry para que se sentara mientras consideraba si debía mandar una señal de magia a través de la mansión para Nagini, su familiar y horrocrux. Era una serpiente Inland Taipan sobrecrecida de Australia, pero como una de las serpientes más venenosas del mundo, dependía de ella para sobrevivir mientras esperaba ser devuelto a su cuerpo. Decidió no llamarla, guardando el encuentro para más tarde.

"¿Qué estabas pensando?" Le preguntó a Harry. El adolescente le estaba mirando, con los ojos abiertos a más no poder. Se había quitado la máscara, y se la había dejado en el regazo como si ella, también, le estuviera mirando. Voldemort se miró con cautela al chico silencioso sentado delante de él.

Harry se encogió de hombros, y se relajó. "No lo sé; la mayoría de la gente que vivió la última guerra dicen que eres excesivamente cruel, y aun así solo vas a hacer que maten a Karkaroff porque te ha traicionado. Hoy nadie ha sido castigado con la maldición Cruciatus, aunque supongo que vas a usarla en Snape si no se presenta, o trata de escapar conmigo."

"Ha sido, en general, como una reunión normal en un grupo, excepto cuando se han arrodillado a besar las puntas de tu túnica. ¿Por qué hacen eso?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "Un día, uno de los que estaba torturando lo hizo para suplicarme que dejara de maldecirlo, y los otros lo vieron y lo copiaron. Ahora, ya es algo normal. Aunque normalmente , cuando estamos en un lugar como este, los mortífagos solo se arrodillas y se Aparecen fuera de aquí. Es mucho más simple de ese modo. Y no tengo que limpiar las túnicas antes de volver a usarlas."

Harry sonrió irónicamente. "Así que si estuvieras en pie y yo me arrodillara y te besara los pies, ¿qué harías entonces?" Preguntó el adolescente, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

Voldemort no tenía respuesta, estaba sin palabras. Fue salvado por la llegada de Colagusano, quien básicamente se arrastró por el suelo de piedra, con algo de dificultad al tener solo una mano. La desgracia de hombre extendió su brazo en el último escalón hacia la tarima, con la marca tenebrosa al aire. Voldemort suspiró y le sonrió con cautela a Harry. Bajó las escaleras hasta que estuvo lo cerca suficiente para presionar su varita a la Marca Tenebrosa, siseando, +Severus Snape+ para que solo acudiera ese hombre.

Hizo que Colagusano se marchara y se sentó en su trono. "Deberías volver a colocarte la máscara; no queremos que sepa que eres tú hasta que nos hayamos decidido." Le dijo al chico. "¡Y siéntate con la espalda erguida!"

Harry le mostró los dientes amenazadoramente, y Voldemort le levantó una ceja. Harry le sonrió de lado y se puso la máscara en la cara hasta que la magia de sangre se activó. Dejó caer la mano sobre su regazo, donde sus dedos se entrelazaron formando nudos que parecían imposibles.

Voldemort se encontró mirando impresionado a los largos dedos. Meneando un poco la cabeza, se inclinó para separarle las manos con las suyas, y se las cogió con las suyas. "Para de hacer eso; esta espera me pone lo suficientemente nervioso sin tener que ver tus propios nervios." Se quejó Voldemort.

Harry sonrió pero le hizo caso. Ninguno notó que sus manos se habían quedado juntas en el regazo de Harry. Un suave sonido de Aparición se oyó en la distancia, igual que el sonido de pasos apresurados y una respiración jadeante. Snape entró en el salón, con la túnica ondulándose tras él. Su máscara escondía su expresión facial, pero su nariz era suficiente para identificarle.

"Sseveruss Ssnape." Siseó el hombre, sus palabras sonaron siseantes como siempre que hablaba con sus mortífagos.

Snape miró a su alrededor, mirando a su acabado de revivir maestro sentado en un trono tomándose de la mano con un chico menor con aspecto algo femenino. No vio a nadie más así que procedió a dar una rápida reverencia ante ellos y se quitó la máscara. El escudo blanco no estaba hecho con sangre, pero tenía la forma de su cara y se pegaba con magia. Snape deslizó la máscara en su bolsillo y miró inexpresivamente a su lord.

Como si se diera cuenta de la posición en la que estaba, Voldemort apartó su mano de la de Harry, sus largos dedos enfriándose al separarse de los del chico. Se uso en pie, y bajó los tres escalones de la tarima con calma para quedarse cara a cara con Severus. "¿Qué ha pasado?" Le preguntó al ver el pánico cuidadosamente escondido en los ojos oscuros.

"El crío Potter no ha vuelto de donde el traslador le ha llevado; el trofeo volvió con al cuerpo de Diggory, pero no con el chico, y el resto de la escuela está en pánico por ello. En el caos, me he podido ir sin que me detectaran." Dijo con voz monótona.

"Ya veo." Contestó Voldemort secamente. Por el rabillo del ojos, Voldemort vio que el adolescente se inclinaba hacia delante en su silla, sus ojos esmeralda mirando mal al mensajero.

El movimiento captó la atención de Snape. "¿Cuál es su papel en la orden?" Preguntó, señalando con un gesto a la figura sentada.

Voldemort le dio la espalda al espía, dando unos cuantos pasos. Fue alrededor de la silla de Harry, sus dedos pasando por su largo cabello. "No estamos seguros." Contestó. "Pero es mío y eso es todo lo que importa." Voldemort sintió la pequeña presión de Harry apretándose contra su mano, y sus labios se estiraron para formar una sonrisa. El adolescente era bastante afectuoso con esos que le trataban de hacer daño, se dio cuenta.

Una de las manos de Voldemort pasó por el hombro derecho de Harry y después por el brazo del chico hasta que llegó al codo. Gentilmente le apartó la manga para mostrar el corte de navaja que Pettigrew le hizo para devolverle vida. "¿Tienes encima alguna de tus pociones curativas?" Le preguntó a Snape. Pasó un dedo por la herida, tomando sangre en su dedo.

Harry ignoró el escozor que le provocó, en su lugar se concentró en la mano que estaba acariciando su cabello.

Snape notó cuando Voldemort lamió al sangre de su dedo, aparentemente sin darse cuenta, y volvió su atención al chico de cabello multicolor. "Si, mi Lord." Contestó él, aparatando su atención de la herida del chico y concentrándose en el que controlaba la Marca R¿Tenebrosa. "Tengo una crema, pero no una poción."

Voldemort hizo una seña para que se acercara. "Tráela." Exigió.

Con cautela, Severus metió la mano izquierda – la que no cogía la varita – en el bolsillo delantero de sus pantalones y sacó un pequeño vial para heridas graves. Subió a la tarima lento pero seguro y se paró tensamente al lado de su Lord y el chico.

El brazo se levantó y se extendió en su dirección y Severus cogió la muñeca gentilmente, con cuidado de no apretar. Encontró raro que el chico no hubiera hablado ni una vez en su presencia, pero dejó que el pensamiento fuera al fondo de su mente.

Severus quitó el tapón del vial con los dientes y lo escupió al suelo, donde rodó un poco y se quedó quieto. Rápida pero limpiamente, Severus inclinó el vial sobre la herida y miró como la crema caía. La mayoría de cremas eran una pasta más densa, pero esta estaba diseñada para una rápida aplicación.

Se oyó un leve chisporroteo cuando los ingredientes de la crema curaron la infección, y Severus se sorprendió de no oír sonidos del herido. Le miró a la cara y vio al adolescente mirándole con ojos esmeralda, iguales a los de Lily Evans-Potter. Snape se quedó congelado donde estaba arrodillado y sintió como sus ojos se abrían a más no poder. La única persona que nunca había visto con los ojos de Lily era Potter, el hijo de su ex-mejor amiga. Eso quería decir...

Severus se levantó y dio un paso atrás, controlándose un poco antes de caer de la tarima. "¡Potter! ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué no has vuelto a Hogwarts?" Su respiración venía en jadeos, y Severus se maldijo a si mismo por no preguntar por el chico antes. Le había prometido a Lily que iba a proteger a su hijo. Estaba más que seguro que tener a Potter allí _no _era protegerle.

Miró con cautela como el chico retractaba su brazo hacia su propio regazo, pasando los dedos por la herida, que se estaba curando ya. Una traza de sangre le quedó en las uñas, y Potter, también, la lamió sin darse cuenta que lo hacía. "He decidido que me conviene mucho estar en el mismo bando que Lord Voldemort en la guerra en lugar del de Dumbledore. Si sientes el deseo de salir corriendo de este encuentro con la información que tienes hasta ahora a contarle al Director, te vamos a capturar, Obliviar, y asesinar por ser un espía. ¿Entiendes eso, Profesor Snape?" Preguntó Harry. Su mirada se centró en Severus.

"Estás bromeando." Dijo Severus inexpresivamente.

"Te aseguro, Severus, que Harry está hablando en serio."

Severus se miró boquiabierto a la pareja. Voldemort pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Harry una última vez y volvió a su trono. Rápidamente conjuró una silla detrás de Severus, extendiendo la tarima unos cuantos metros a la misma vez.

"Estás atrapando moscas." Le dijo Harry a Severus. LA boca del hombre se cerró con un _snap_ cuando procesó el humor muggle. Por lo que podía ver de la sonrisa irónica del Lord Oscuro, él también lo había entendido. ¿Por qué el Lord Oscuro sabía bromas muggle?

Severus se sentó en la silla conjurada con presteza, aún mirando inexpresivo a su lord y al chico escapado. Potter se quitó la máscara rojo sangre de la cara, mostrando claramente sus facciones a la habitación. Levantó su brazo a nivel de sus ojos y examinó la herida. Sangre seca se estaba resquebrajando mientras la crema lo curaba. "Eso me va a dejar cicatriz." Dijo Harry.

Snape rodó los ojos. "No lo va a hacer, Potter." Le dijo al adolescente.

Harry le miró, y volvió su atención a la herida de nuevo. "Si lo hará; no importa qué pociones apliques, todo lo asociado con Lord Voldemort," Dijo él, asintiendo hacia Voldemort, "se me cura completamente. Creo que tiene algo que ver con la cicatriz de la maldición, pero nuca he estado muy seguro."

"Dame un ejemplo." Le retó Snape.

Harry se subió aun más la manga, mostrando un óvalo de piel blanca de cicatriz. "Segundo año; incluso con lágrimas de fénix quedó cicatriz." Contestó.

Las cejas de Severus se elevaron de sorpresa. "¿Y con qué te hiciste eso?"

Harry se preguntó por qué el hombre no lo sabía, pero llegó a la conclusión que Dumbledore no debía haber sentido la necesidad de contárselo. Era una lástima; Harry podría haber sobornado al hombre con partes de basilisco a cambio de que Snape le ignorara en clases. "Un colmillo de basilisco me travesó el brazo; se me clavó en el hueso cuando penetró mi brazo."

Voldemort hizo una mueca. "Lo siento por eso, Harry. Mi yo joven era un poco... engreído... con su superioridad del Parsel, y con las serpientes en general."

"¿Estás intentando decir que ya no lo eres? ¿Y qué con Nagini, la serpiente más venenosa de tierra que existe hoy por hoy?"

Un sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Voldemort – el hombre le echó la culpa a estar en un cuerpo nuevo y a no estar acostumbrado a él – mientras contestaba, "Ella era necesaria para mi supervivencia."

Los ojos esmeralda rodaron. "Por supuesto, y yo soy ingenuo."

Un ceja se levantó ante la conversación. "Y yo soy el Profesor Snape." Le dijo Severus a Harry, uniéndose a la conversación. Tendría que preguntarle al chico por los restos del basilisco más tarde.

Harry frunció el ceño en confusión; Voldemort se lo miró todo divertido. "Pero tu _eres_ el Profesor Snape – ¿a no ser que prefieras que te llame Sev?"

Severus atragantó. "Dios lo perdone – si debes, es Severus, nunca Sev. Y si eres ingenuo, Potter. Este torneo lo ha demostrado."

El engendro de Potter le asesinó con la mirada. "Explícame cómo podría haberme escapado de esta, entonces." Le dijo al maestro de pociones.

"Las normas son que un competidor debe competir hasta su nivel de enseñanza – nada más es necesario. Podrías haber tratado algo simple, como mandar un hechizo hacia el dragón, y retirarte porque no sabías nada más."

Harry frunció el ceño. "El profesor Dumbledore insinuó que debería hacerlo lo mejor posible."

"Pero no tuviste en cuenta la auto-preservación Slytherin cuando se te ocurrió la estrategia, ¿cierto, Harry?"

Él suspiró y se apoyó contra el respaldo de su silla, cerrando los ojos y presionando sus dedos en sus sienes. "Supongo que no lo hice, Voldemort."

Severus dejó escapar una corta risotada. "Potter no tiene ni un solo hueso de Slytherin en su cuerpo; es completamente Gryffindor como su padre."

Voldemort le miró con cautela. "¿Necesito ir a por Nagini? Creo que sería más fácil matarte y mandar a Harry con tu cuerpo que Obliviarte a este punto."

La sangre se fue de la cara de Severus, dejándole más pálido de lo normal. "Por favor, no, todo menos la serpiente." Contestó él, bajando de la silla y arrodillándose. Había visto a Nagini matar a alguien antes – primero el veneno paralizaba a la víctima, y entonces lentamente absorbía la magia de ellos. Con la pérdida de la magia, la víctima moría del shock. Era una manera muy dolorosa de morir, si los gritos de esos desgraciados era alguna indicación.

"Para tu información, Severus, el Sombrero Seleccionador quería meterme en Slytherin. Solo después de que le rogara me metió en Gryffindor. Así que hay una buena cantidad de huesos Slytherin en mi cuerpo."

Severus estaba estupefacto. ¿Potter casi acabó en su Casa? Estaba a punto de preguntarle al chico por qué sintió la necesidad de no estar en Slytherin cuando su lord habló de nuevo. "Bien, Severus, ¿vas a ayudar a engañar a Dumbledore, o te tengo que matar?"

Severus bajó la cabeza y la levantó, conectando su mirada con la de su Lord. Dejó que el hombre entrara en su mente, sintiendo el Lord Oscuro deslizarse alrededor de sus barreras y protecciones para que pudiera ver la verdad. Unos minutos después y la presencia desapareció de su mente hasta que sus pensamientos eran suyos de nuevo. "Voy a ayudarle, mi lord. ¿Qué desea que haga?"

"Bien, por una vez podrías decir la verdad, Severus." A Harry, Voldemort le dijo, "Esta magia se llama Legeremancia, y es cuando uno invade la mente de otro. La magia opuesta y protección de la Legeremancia, en al que Dumbledore destaca, se llama Oclumancia, donde uno construye una barrera en su mente, algún lugar en el que esconder sus pensamientos." Harry asintió y absorbió la información. "Sé que Severus tiene unos cuantos libros que deberían ayudarte en eso para que Dumbledore no pueda meterse en tu mente. Dáselos y asegúrate que le explicas todo lo que no entienda." Le ordenó al Maestro de Pociones.

Entonces le sonrió a Severus, y para Snape, parecía fuera de lugar en la car de serpiente. "Voy a necesitar que me ayudes a maldecir un poco a Harry. Puedes volver con él y decir que le has salvado del corte que le abandoné para que muriera al lado de la tumba de mi padre. Eso va a explicar la poción en su brazo, y puedes decir que era mucho más profundo, casi hasta el hueso, y que la arteria estaba cortada." Se giró hacia Harry. "Voy a ir a recogerte este verano. Nos vemos en once días; vas a estar con tus parientes una noche y voy a mandar a alguien, lo más seguro es que sea Severus, a recogerte el día cinco."

Harry miró entre los dos durante un rato, procesando el plan y preguntándose si sus máscaras iban a estar en par con el reto. "De acuerdo, lo voy a hacer." Estaba indeciso, pero Harry sabía que era mejor para él volver y que no sospecharan de él y no tener a Dumbledore y los demás tras él para la eternidad, o bastante cerca.

Snape sonrió maliciosamente de repente. "Vas tener que usar la Cruciatus, mi Lord. Es lo que usabas cuando estabas en control en años previos; si Dumbledore cree que no has cambiado, no va a sorprenderse mucho de que haya conseguido huir con Potter vivo." Seguro, Potter estaba en el lado oscuro ahora, pero Potter aún odiaba al incompetente chico.

Voldemort miró mal a la nada mientras Harry asesinaba con la mirada a Severus, con el desagrado claro en los ojos. "He visto lo que ese hechizo hace; Viktor lo usó contra Fleur en el laberinto. Preferiría que lo usaras contra mi, muchas gracias."

El hombre do ojos color rubí suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza contra el respaldo de su trono. "Tiene razón, Harry. Voy a dejarlo por último para que para que te curen de inmediato, pero vas a necesitar residuo del hechizo para que no parezca improbable que te dejara a morir sin tortura."

Harry hizo un puchero, cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho y levantando la barbilla al aire. Voldemort suspiró y se levantó, caminando y luego arrodillándose al lado del adolescente protestante. Snpae no podía oír lo que el hombre le estaba suspirando al chico.

+¿Realmente quieres que Dumbledore tenga sospechas?+ Le siseó Voldemort a Harry. Usó parsel porque sabía que Severus no podía entenderlo, pero habló en voz baja como si necesitaran extra seguridad. +Si tiene sospechas, va a poner gente alrededor de tu casa, y no voy a poder ir a por ti. ¿Acaso disfrutas vivir con los muggles durante todo el verano? Si el odio que has mostrado por ellos es algún tipo de indicación, vivir con ellos debe ser parecido a mi historia en el orfanato.+

El habla sibilante le dio escalofríos a Harry, dejándole sorprendido de la audacia que mostraba Voldemort. Estaba siendo bastante posesivo, de eso no había duda, especialmente si no quería que Harry fuera controlado por el viejo y sus amigos. +¿Orfanato¿+ Preguntó. Harry bajó la barbilla y se descruzó de brazos, poniendo una de sus manos sobre la que Voldemort había usado para mantener el equilibrio. Voldemort giró la mano para poder coger la de Harry en un gesto gentil.

+Te lo voy a explicar durante el verano si dejas te que maldiga durante un minuto.+ Devolvió Voldemort.

Harry cerró los ojos. +De acuerdo, lo haré.+ Le dijo al hombre. +Pero si te pasas del minuto, voy a estar muy enfadado contigo.+

"Buen chico." Murmuró Voldemort. Pasó su mano desocupada por el cabello de Harry, quitando el glamour. Sacó las gafas del bolsillo donde estaban y las deslizó sobre los ojos de Harry. El hombre tomó la máscara abandonada y la metió en uno de sus propios bolsillos; al hacer sonar los dedos deshizo la transfiguración de la ropa de Harry, volviéndolas en la ropa del torneo de nuevo.

+Ven aquí, Harry.+ Le dijo Voldemort. El dúo de puso en pie. Voldemort estaba aguantando la mano de Harry para confortarlo. El adolescente siguió al hombre con mínima resistencia, y mantuvo su cara baja incluso mientras el hombre cancelaba su silla y la de Snape y le guiaba bajo de la tarima.

Snape les siguió, mirando sus manos entrelazadas. Esto era ciertamente algo en lo que no había pensado de la vuelta de su señor. Su maestro siseó de nuevo una vez hubieron llegado fuera y estaban en un lugar lleno de césped, y Potter se tumbó en el suelo sobre su espalda. Severus llegó a la conclusión que su lord le había dicho que se tumbara ya que sino se podía hacer daño al caer a causa de la Cruciatus.

Voldemort sacó la varita y la apuntó a Harry, con una disculpa en la mirada. Con un murmurllo, una luz roja salió de la punta y chocó con Harry.

El adolescente se dobló al aire, con solo la cabeza y los talones tocando el suelo. No hizo ningún tipo de ruido mientras la maldición le afectaba, pero se mordió el labio hasta sangrar. La sangre brotaba de la herida mientras su espalda se quejaba por la posición en la que estaba y se caía rendido al suelo sin esperanza, aún silencioso.

Voldemort alternaba entre mirar a Harry y el reloj de arena de un minuto que tenía en la mano. Una vez cada grano de arena estuvo en la parte baja, Voldemort, deslizando el diminuto reloj en un bolsillo, canceló la maldición y cayó de rodillas al lado de la elegante figura de Harry. El hombre hizo un gesto para que Snape fuera a su lado, ya que el otro estaba ya preparado con pociones que contrarrestaban los efectos de la Cruciatus. Voldemort limpió la sangre de la barbilla de Harry con los dedos de su mano izquierda. La esparció por el suelo, murmurando unas palabras en pársel que iban a añadir al chico a las barreras. Ayudó a Severus a abrirle la boca al adolescente para poder hacerle tragar las pociones y masajeó su garganta para hacerle tragarlas.

Harry se atragantó por el gusto que le asaltó la lengua e hizo arder el labio mordido, pero el dolor ardiente de sus músculos empezó a desaparecer. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras esperaba que la poción le anestesiara el dolor.

+La Maldición Cruciatus ataca a los nervios y a los receptores del dolor del cuerpo, esencialmente friéndolos. Se dice que el dolor ha hecho enloquecer a muchos. Los padres de Neville Longbottom son muestra de ello.+ Dijo Voldemort. La cabeza de Harry yacía en su regazo mientras los dedos de Voldemort pasaban por su suave cabello para calmarlo.

Harry abrió los ojos, mirando a los de Voldemort. +¿Qué pasa con los padres de Neville?+ Preguntó con curiosidad.

Los ojos rojos miraron a la nada. +Los Lestrange, bajo mis órdenes, atacaron a los Longbottom la misma noche que fui tras tu familia, ya que él también era un candidato para ser el niño de la profecia. En lugar de matarlos con un simple _Avada Kedavra_, sus padres fueron torturados bajo las Cruciatus hasta que sus mentes se rompieron. Viven en St. Mungos, el hospital de los magos, ya que no tiene ninguna noción de donde, ni quienes son.+

Harry movió su cabeza en un leve asentimiento. Eso explicaba por qué Neville reaccionó tan fuertemente cuando les mostraron la maldición en clase de Defensa.

+¿Ya eres capaz de volver, Harry?+ Le preguntó Voldemort, con preocupación evidente en su siseo, si no en sus expresión.

Harry suspiró, +Supongo, aunque protesto contra volver a hacer esto, Voldemort.+

EL hombre sonrió de lado. +Lo sé, pero solo van a ser once días hasta que estemos aquí de nuevo. Solo vuelve con Severus, y él te irá a recoger de la casa de tus parientes.+

Harry frunció el ceño. Se levantó torpemente del suelo antes de finalmente conseguir rodar sobre sus rodillas y ponerse en mano. Le extendió la mano a un sonriente Voldemort, y ayudó a ponerle en pie.

+¿Quien es Crouch?+ Preguntó con rapidez, recordando la conversación durante el encuentro que le había presentado la idea del Profesor Snape siendo un Mortífago.

Voldemort se encogió de hombros. +Es un mortífago que está estacionado en Hogwarts. Severus no sabe que está allí; es mi segundo espía en caso que Severus acabe estando en el bando de Dumbledore antes de acabar la noche.+

Harry ladeó la cabeza. +¿Así que lo conozco?+ Voldemort y él empezaron a caminar de vuelta al camino de la zona de césped donde le habían torturado. Snape les siguió de cerca, molesto por el hecho de que no podía entender nada de su conversación porque era en pársel. Aún así, pensaba que era muy interesante oír a dos humanos hablar la lengua de las serpientes, en lugar de escuchar a su maestro hablar con su serpiente gigante Nagini.

El lord le sonrió de lado. +Es un instructor en tu escuela.+ Respondió vagamente.

Harry pensó en la semi-respuesta. Solo había un profesor que cambiara cada año, y los demás actubana como siempre lo había hecho durante los años anteriores. Sonrió contento consigo mismo. +Es el Profesor Moody, ¿no es así? ¿Pero cómo lo hace para esconderlo? ¿No tendrá sospechas el Moody de verdad de que alguien use su imagen para estar más cerca de Dumbledore?+

+Poción multijugos, por supuesto. Y creo que Crouch ha reportado que tiene al hombre escondido en un compartimento de su propio baúl, bajo los efectos de un Aturdidor o la Imperius. Barty también ha reportado que eras capaz de soportar la Imperius. Eso es bastante impresionante, Harry.+

+Gracias.+ Contestó el chico, sonriendo al hombre mayor. +Y esa explicación tiene sentido. También explica porque siempre está bebiendo de esa petaca suya.+

EL hombre estuvo de acuerdo con él. Para entonces, el grupo se había reunido en la entrada a la mansión de Voldemort. Snape estaba impaciente, sus dedos moviéndose nerviosas cada dos por tres.

"Once días." Susurró Harry mientras miraba al horizonte, con la expresión triste.

"Vas a estar de vuelta antes de que te des cuenta." Contestó Voldemort para tranquilizarlo. Pasó un brazo por las hombros del adolescente y le dio un abrazo a Harry, apoyando la barbilla en el nido de pájaros que era su cabello.

"No es suficientemente pronto." Gimió Harry contra su hombro, pero se soltó, enmascarando su expresión con lo que parecían años de práctica. Voldemort sentía curiosidad por ese hecho, pero se estaba haciendo tarde y Severus aún tenia que devolver a Harry a Hogwarts.

Voldemort le hizo un gesto a Snape para que se acercara. "Vuelve a Hogwarts, Severus. Espero que le llevas y cubras a Harry. Vuelve a mi el día cuatro, o te voy a llamar, dolorosamente."

Severus tragó duro y trató de esconder su reacción. Asintió y extendió el brazo a Potter. "Aguanta mi brazo con las dos manos, y voy a Aparecernos en los bordes de las barreras de Hogwarts. No te sueltes sin importar lo que sientas."

Harry se puso a su lado, compartiendo una última mirada con Lord Voldemort. Agarró el antebrazo de Snape, sus dedos aplastando su túnica contra su piel de manera incómoda. "Mi Señor." Le dijo Snape a Voldemort, bajando la cabeza hacia el hombre. Un rápida medio paso hacia delante, unido a un giro, y él y Harry estaban en el vacío. La presión le aplastó contra Harry unos segundos y llevó al dúo justo delante de las puertas de Hogwarts.

Harry cayó de rodillas, teniendo arcadas. Contra su voluntad, Severus, se encontró reconfortando al adolescente. Recordaba su primera Aparición compartido muy bien, ya que había acabado vomitando al llegar a su destino. Pasó los dedos por el cabello de Harry asta que el adolescente estuvo lo bastante bien para ponerse en pie. El cabello de Harry tenía la misma textura que el de Lily, recordó Severus distraídamente.

Severus agitó la varita hacia la puerta. Reconociendo su signatura mágica, la parte izquierda de la puerta se abrió. Los dos entraron, Harry caminando al lado de Severus. Cuando los dos estuvieron el los terrenos de la escuela, la puerta se cerró de un golpe. El sonido de unas voces gritando asaltó sus oídos cuando Harry y Snape se acercaron al campo de Quidditch. La gente se se juntaban, los padres alrededor de sus hijos protectoramente.

Un círculo de túnicas amarillas, con el negro de los profesores alrededor del grupo, estaba en los bordes del laberinto, y era el centro de la mayoría del griterío. Harry llegó a la conclusión que el cuerpo de Cedric debía estar en el círculo del laberinto, seguramente acompañado de sus padres. Él y Snape intercambiaron una mirada, y el hombre le miró pasivamente. Harry suspiró de nuevo; el engaño dependía de él. Harry tropezó, cayendo contra el costado de Severus. Puso sus brazos alrededor del hombre para mejorar su equilibrio, procediendo hacia el borde del grupo. Snape andaba tensado, un brazo alrededor de la cintura del adolescente para que no tratara de escapar. Además, los efectos de la poción iban a pasar en cualquier momento, y seguramente el dolor iba a tirar a Potter al suelo.

Una Hufflepuff fue echada a un lado cuando Harry y Snape entraron en el círculo. Ella gritó. "¡Profesor! ¡Lo has traído de vuelta!" Se movió para tratar de apoyar a Harry, pero el Profesor Snape la empujó fuera de su camino, un oscuro aviso en su cara. La alumna dio un paso atrás, junto a los demás que Snape había apartado de su camino. Al ver lo ocurrido, los otros se apartaron, mirando a Harry con extrañeza. El adolescente bajó la mirada y consiguió llenar sus ojos de lágrimas. Unas cuantas se deslizaron por sus mejillas y bajo su barbilla, cayendo en su uniforme de Campeón sucio y lleno de sangre.

El Director Dumbledore estaba al lado del cuerpo, su barba metido bajo su cinturón para evitar que se le pusiera en la cara al padre de Cedric, quien estaba de rodillas cogiendo a su fallecido hijo contra su pecho. Su esposa estaba a su lado, agarrando una fría e inmóvil mano. "Has vuelto, Severus." Comentó Dumbledore cuando vio a su espía aguantando al destrozado adolescente. "Llévale a la escuela; voy a encargarme de los Diggory." Ordenó.

Snape asintió y se giró, arrastrando a Harry con él hacia la escuela. A medio camino a allí, Moddy se unió al dúo. Harry se miró al hombre por debajo su flequillo. Este era el otro seguidor de Voldemort, pensó. Moody – Crouch – alternaba entre observar la escuelo, sus alrededores, y Hrry y Severus. No se ofreció a ayudar a cargar con Harry, dejándole con Snape.

De repente, Harry se congeló. Snape suspiró, habiendo esperado que pasara. Estaba bastante sorprendido que Potter hubiera tardado tanto a encontrarse con el dolor de la Cruciatus, pero no importaba. Harry respiraba con dificultad, tratando de hacerse un ovillo. Snape le forzó a seguir andando, y cada paso era agonía para sus extremidades. "¿Qué ha pasado?" El disfrazado Crouch preguntó.

"EL Lord Oscuro lo ha torturado usando la Cruciatus, y los efectos de la poción contra el dolor han pasado." Dijo Snape. Las grandes puertas de la escuela se abrieron cuando se acercaron más, y Severus llevó a Harry a la Enfermería.

"Vayamos a mi oficina; está más cerca y los efectos secundarios de esa maldición son muy doloroso." Dijo Moody.

Snape estaba a punto de protestar, pero el agarrón de la mano de Harry en su hombro le pararon. "De acuerdo." Siseó, y siguió a Moody.

La distancia fue una tortura para Harry, pero se aguantó las lágrimas de dolor, expresando sudistress tensando sus extremidades. Finalmente, la puerta de madera que daba al despacho de Moody apareció. El hombre abrió la puerta y Severus y Harry entraron. Dio un gesto a una silla para que Harry se sentara, y Snape guió al adolescente hacia ella lo más indoloramente posible.

Severus sacó la varita y dijo, _'Tempus'_. La hora apareció en el aire, y se la miró antes de hacerla desaparecer. Sacó otra poción de su túnica y se la pasó a Moody. "Dásela en siete minutos; voy a decirle a Dumbledore que Potter está aquí contigo."

Snape dejó al habitación pensando que Moody iba a ayudar a Potter. Después de todo, no sabía que Moody era Coruch, y que Barty pensaba que Harry había escapado de su Señor.

Barty miró como la puerta de su despacho se cerraba. Sonrió maliciosamente y se giró hacia el adolescente. Harry estaba descansando en la silla, su cabeza apoyando al respaldo y sus ojos cerrados. Crouch pasó por delante la silla y se poyó contra la pared, fuera de la línea de visión de Harry. Se inclinó y empezó a quitarse la pierna de madera. "¿Cómo estás Sr. Potter?" Preguntó con curiosidad. Si tenía razón, su señor había usado el hechizo en el mocoso, y Potter estaba en un infierno de dolor. LE hacía feliz saber que el chico sufría la ira de su señor.

"Duele mucho." Susurró Harry. "¿Han pasado ya los siete minutos?"

"No todavía." Contestó Barty. Se quitó las ataduras del ojo falso de alrededor de la cabeza; los efecto de la multijugos iban a pasar en cualquier momento, y planeaba matar al chico por su señor y escapar, volviendo al lado de su señor una vez dejara las barreras que rodeaban Hogwarts, Barty maldijo cuando el ojo cayó al suelo. Rodó por el suelo, girando mientras miraba en todas direcciones.

"Sabes, Barty, no tienes por qué correr. Podrías matar el Moody de verdad y desaparecer del todo. Dumbledore va a tener sospechas si estoy aquí, muerto, con Alastor Moody encerrado en su propio baúl." Dijo Potter.

Barty se quedó congelado allí donde estaba, tratando de coger el ojo. Lentamente, su único ojo se levantó hasta que miró a Potter, el pequeño crío de su Señor. "¿Qué ha sido eso, Sr. Potter?" Preguntó, no atreviéndose a creer lo que había oído.

"HE dicho que no tienes que correr. Puedes quedarte lo que queda de curso escolar y volver con tu señor cuando empiecen las vacaciones de verano. Dejándome con vida, por supuesto." Contestó, diciendo lo obvio. Como si fuera por una alarma invisible, Harry extendió su mano para Crouch. "Pásame la poción, ¿quieres? Estoy shock de dolor no son muy divertidos."

Barty todavía estaba congelado, pero las palabras del chico habían llegado a él. Se enderezó y se inclinó hacia delante, poniendo el vial en la mano ofrecida. Potter se llevó el vial a la boca. Mordió el tapón, lo quitó y lo escupió a la otra punta de la habitación. Levantó el vial a su boca y se tragó sus contenido. Se movió incómodo mientras la poción empezaba a quitarle el dolor, mientras al mismo tiempo hacía una mueca ante el mal sabor.

"Exactamente ¿de qué estás hablando?" Preguntó Barty. Se miró el reloj y tomó nota que solo tenía dos minutos para volver a tomar la multijugos, o iba a volver a su aspecto natural.

"He cambiado de bando, por supuesto, y Voldemort me ha dicho que eres el que espía a Severus por si éste decide permanecer leal a Dumbledore."Harry giró su silla para estar encarando a Barty, sus movimiento ya venían más fácilmente ahora que ya no sentía el dolor y sus músculos se había relajado de nuevo. Harry se preguntó sobre por qué estaba actuando como lo hacía; normalmente, Harry no le decía nada importante a nadie a no ser que se lo arrancaran a la fuerza de palabra a palabra.

El falso Moody se lo estaba mirando con curiosidad. "¿En serio?" Preguntó el hombre.

"Sep; Voldemort me añadió a las barreras y me quedo en su casa durante el verano. Si no me crees, le puedes preguntar a Severus: estuvo a allí la mayor parte del tiempo. Y también me debe unos libros sobre Oclumancia, para que Dumbledore sea incapaz de saberlo todo."

Crouchse sentó de nuevo en su silla. Evaluá el chico mentalmente y decidió que estaba diciendo al verdad. Con un suspiro deprimido, Barty sacó su petaca y tomó tres tragos de poción. La asquerosa papilla le pesó en el estómago, pero su disfraz no se anuló. Con movimientos lentos y aburridos, Crouch volvió a ponerse la pierna. El ojo fue a él cuando lo invocó, y se lo puso de nuevo también. Aun con como estaban las circunstancias, Barty estaba feliz de poder verlo todo de nuevo.

Harry estaba dormitando en su silla, confiando en Barty. Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, y Pomfrey se estaban acercando por el pasillo.

"Recuerda, no menciones nada de lo que he dicho." Le ordenó Harry. El hombre estaba horrorizado de que le diera órdenes, pero meneó al cabeza y se relajó en su silla, esperando a que los tres profesores y la sanadora llegaran.

Madam Pomfrey entró primero al despacho, mirando alrededor a los cuestionables objetos que flotaban en igualmente cuestionables líquidos en las jarras que había en las estanterías. Vio a Harry y rápidamente fue a su lado, sacando su varita y murmurando frases agitándola en diferentes patrones.

"¿Qué le ocurre al Sr. Potter?" Preguntó Dumbledore a la preocupada mujer.

"Necesitamos llevarte a la Enfermería." Le dijo Poppy a Harry, ignorando a su jefe en el momento. Conjuró una camilla, usando _Wingardium Leviosa_ en Harry para meterlo en ella. El adolescente no protestó ante el tratamiento, y le guiñó el ojo a Crouch mientras lo sacaban de la habitación. Los otros tres profesores siguieron a la enfermera y al Campeón de Hogwarts restante, dejando a Barty solo para preguntarse sobre el futuro del Mundo Mágico si Harry Potter, el Chico Dorado ya había cambiado de bando.

Notas de la Traductora:

Ala, aquí os dejo el primer capítulo de tres de la primera parte de las series Vinewood. Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo lo hice en su momento.

Voy a tardar bastante en actualizar porque estoy muy atareada y encima los capítulos son muy largos.

Nos leemos ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** Choices

**Autora:** SweetlyDesolated

**Traductora:** nekoumori

**Pareja:** Harry Potter/Lord Voldemort

**Series: **Vinewood; precuela; Primera Parte

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** Light slash, sangre

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y aquellos con los que se asocia no me pertenecen; él y todos los demás personajes/lugares/hechizos mencionados son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y la gente que trabaja con ella.

"..." - Cuando hablan normal

+...+ - Parseltongue

_En cursiva_ – Hablan mentalmente, hechizos/maldiciones

-:-

Trains and Cupboards

-:-

La Enfermería estaba llena de gente cuando llegaron; Madam Pomfrey levitó a Harry fuera de su camilla hacia una cama a un lado de la habitación. Harry se dio cuenta que era la misma cama en la que estaba cada vez que acababa en la enfermería y sonrió de lado.

Los demás Campeones y sus familias estaban también en la habitación. Viktor, con dos adultos que lucían más como una madre y un abuelo, estaba echado en su cama, mirando con cautela su varita.

Fleur estaba dormida, su cuerpo se estaba recuperando de su propia dosis de Cruciatus.

El cuerpo de Cedirc estaba tumbado en la otra punta de la habitación. Su padre aún sollozaba, su madre aún aguantaba sus manos inertes, mientras estaban sentados a ambos lados de él. Cho Chang también estaba allí, llorando por la muerte de su novio. Unos cuantos Hufflepuff, aquellos que, creía Harry, solían ser los amigos de Cedric y compañeros de equipo, lucían bastante tristes.

Poppy agitó su varita de nuevo, pero esta vez los resultados estuvieron a la vista de todos. Los efectos secundarios de la Cruciatus, muñecas y cintura amoratados de estar atado, un largo corte que empezaba a curarse en su brazo, y la pierna herida de la criatura en el laberinto, además de una buena docena de cortes y rasguños de los arbustos y las caídas.

"¿Hay señales de shock?" Harry oyó que decía Dumbledore.

Ella murmuró. "No hay hechizos para detectarlo, pero en base a la postura y la expresión, está muy cerca de estarlo. Lo más seguro es que todavía no haya procesado lo ocurrido." Redireccionó su atención a su paciente. "Estás hecho polvo, Sr. Potter." Dijo ella. Cerró las cortinas de alrededor de la cama después de decirle que se pusiera los pijamas que le había proporcionado, y dejó a Harry a solas. La escuchó ordenando a Severus que la ayudara a aplicar las pociones en sus heridas, además de varias medicaciones para parar posibles infecciones.

Harry se quitó la ropa rota, sucia y llena de sangre. Deseó poder ducharse porque podía sentir sus extremidades llenas de sudor seco, barro y sangre. En su lugar, Harry tuvo que conformarse con un _Scourgify_, usando el hechizo en si mismo de pies a cabeza. Finalmente acabó y se vistió de nuevo. Se tumbó sobre las sábanas, guardando la varita bajo su cojín. Harry abrió una de las cortinas para señalar que ya estaba preparado para el tratamiento de Madam Pomfrey.

La mujer apareció y le pasó tres pociones. "Esto son una poción sanadora, un antídoto para mordeduras de araña y serpiente, y una poción de dormir sin sueños. Tómate la última cuando acabemos de cuidar de tus heridas."

Harry asintió y se bebió las dos primeras, una de un color rosa horrible, la otra blanco leche. Ambas tenían un gusto espantoso. Se preguntó por qué el veneno de la araña no le había afectado para nada, y lo preguntó.

Madam Pomfrey se encogió de hombros junto a Severus, y ambos empezaron a trabajar en sus piernas; Poppy tenía la mordida de araña mientras Severus esparcía pomada en las heridas menores de la otra. Harry apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos; el día estaba empezando a ser demasiado largo para él. Sus ojos se cerraron y Snape maldijo. "¡Mantente despierto, Potter! Estas pociones necesitan un poco más para ser absorbidas antes que puedas dormir."

Harry gruñó y giró la cara a un lado, frotando el cojín sorprendentemente suave. Sonrió medio dormido por ninguna razón en particular, e ignoró a su profesor. Harry se durmió, sin sueños, sin la ayuda de ninguna poción.

"Mocoso impertinente." Dijo Severus mientras miraba al nuevo favorito de su Señor. Negó con la cabeza y siguió poniendo la pomada en las muchas heridas. La que era del cuchilla ya estaba casi curada; las costras que se habían formado antes se estaban cayendo, dejando una fina línea rosa en su lugar.

"Va a poder irse mañana por la tarde." Le dijo Poppy a Severus. "Debería pensar en darle esta cama, está aquí lo suficiente para eso."

Severus sonrió de lado, y se sentó en la única silla al lado de la cama. Poppy se fue a cuidar de sus otros pacientes, cerrando las cortinas tras de ella. Snape sacó su varita y la agitó para poner barreras de silencio. Usando su varita, Severus pinchó al adolescente en su costado para despertarlo.

Potter se puso en posición fetal, aguantándose el costado. Sus ojos se abrieron, asesinando a su profesor a través del grosor de sus gafas. "¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Preguntó, molesto de que l hubieran despertado."

"Deberías beber esto antes de que te duermas de nuevo; no sabes en qué vas a soñar, y consecuentemente de lo que vas a hablar." Dijo Severus.

Harry rodó los ojos, pero cogió la poción de todos modos. "Gracias por tratar mis heridas." Le dijo a Severus mientras abría el vial.

"Lo más seguro es que nuestro Señor usara la Cruciatus en mi si te dejara sin ayuda médica." Contestó Severus. Se movió nervioso en su silla mientras el chico le miraba medio dormido. Snape se quedó firme. "Pronto te voy a dar los libros. Ahora tómate tu poción para que pueda irme a dormir." Ordenó.

"Si, Señor." Contestó Harry perezosamente, dándole un saludo militar burlonamente. Tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Severus rodó los ojos ante su comportamiento y esperó a que tragara lo poción. Cogió el vial vacío antes que se estrellara contra el suelo cuando el adolescente cayó inmediatamente dormido. Negó con la cabeza y guardó el bote vacío – para poderlo limpiar y rellenar – en uno de sus muchos bolsillos. Severus sacó las sábanas de bajo el chico, maldiciendo no habérselo hecho hacer a Harry cuando estaba despierto. Luego las subió hasta la barbilla del muchacho, las alisó, y se fue. Se dirigió al despacho de Dumbledore a contarle la historia falsa que había inventado junto a Voldemort.

~~~ooo~~~

Harry se despertó la tarde siguiente. Madam Pomfrey estaba en su despacho, y a los demás los habían soltado mientras estaba dormida. El cuerpo de Cedric ya no estaba, como tampoco lo estaban los padres del chico ni sus amigos. Los amigos de Harry tampoco estaban, lo que a decir verdad no era muy raro considerando que era la hora de comer.

Madam Pomfrey salió de su despacho y fue hacia la cama de Harry, y el chico llegó a la conclusión que había más de un hechizo que le monitoreaba en ella. "¿Cómo te sientes, Sr. Potter?" Le preguntó ella.

Harry se sentó con cautela, esperando tener que tumbarse por dolores fantasma en sus nervios. A parte de estar algo dolorido, estaba bien. La cicatriz en su brazo era algo tirante, y su pierna estaba casi curada.

Poppy asintió con la cabeza al verlo y mandó un hechizo para asegurarse de que le estaba diciendo la verdad. "Llama a un elfo doméstico si quieres comer, y puedes irte por la tarde. Si dejas esta cama por alguna razón que no sea ir al baño, vas a quedarte otra noche." Le advirtió la sanadora.

Él le sonrió a Madam Pomfrey y miró como volvía a su despacho. Obedientemente llamó a un elfo doméstico y le pidió unos bocadillos y zumo. El elfo volvió un momento después con la comida, dejándola en una bandeja en los pies de la cama. Harry comió, relajándose en la pacífica Enfermería.

Cuando terminó, dejó los platos en su lugar y fue al baño. Su cama estaba colocada no muy lejos de allí. Primero, Harry se duchó para deshacerse de la capa de porquería que su hechizo no quitó la noche anterior. Luego llenó la bañera de agua caliente y pociones de limpieza corporal y se bañó.

Después de arrugarse, dejó la bañera, se secó, y se vistió en unos pijamas limpios. Entró en la Enfermería, con un leve cojeo en su paso. Aburrido por la falta de compañía, Harry se puso a dormir de nuevo.

~~~ooo~~~

Soltaron a Harry de la Enfermería. Sus amigos lentamente fueron a él, aunque lo hicieron con cautela ya que nadie sabía qué había ocurrido en el cementerio. Dumbledore usó un hechizo en la varita de Harry, pero a parte de eso, el viejo ignoró al chico, pasando horas encerrado en su despacho. Severus decía que Dumbledore era consciente que Voldemort había vuelto, pero que no estaba haciendo nada a parte de decir que la muerte de Cedric era el culpa de un Mortífago que había usado un traslador para sacado al dúo del laberinto. Harry estuvo de acuerdo con ese retoque de la verdad, y fue cuidadoso de mantenerse alejado del Director, no fuera a ser que el hombre usara Legeremancia para entrar en su mente.

Demasiado pronto, llegó la Banquete de Despedida a Hogwarts. En lugar de los colores de la Casa ganadora del año, el Gran Salón estaba decorado de negro de luto, con muchos carteles con el nombre de Cedric colgados del techo.

"No va a haber Casa ganadora este año." Dijo Dumbledore mientras el Gran Salón se sumía en el silencio. "Con la muerte de uno de vuestros compañeros de clase, no hay razón para celebrar."

Sorprendentemente, ningún alumno se puso a murmurara sobre eso, quedando todos en silencio. "Antes de que empiece el Banquete, un minuto de silencio por Cedric Diggory." Muchos de los alumnos y el profesorado bajaron la cabeza con respeto, con los ojos cerrados. Harry miró por el comedor por debajo se flequillo, y pilló a unos cuantos Slytherin mirándole discretamente, mirándole descaradamente incluso.

La mirada de Harry voló hacia Severus y se encontró con que el hombre se estaba mirando a sus Slytherin con una mirada calculadora. Los ojos de ébano contactaron con los de Harry, y el adolescente pestañeó a forma de pregunta. La mente de Severus presionó con la de Harry, y el adolescente le dejó entrar sin ofrecer resistencia; todavía no había leído los libros que Severus le había dejado en la Enfermería.

_Se estás preguntando qué es lo que realmente pasó esa noche. La mayoría saben que mi Marca Tenebrosa ha estado bastante activa, y carta de sus padres Mortífagos los tienen conscientes de que Voldemort vuelve a tener cuerpo. Sus propias preguntas han levantado preguntas de dónde estaba tú durante esa noche, y los padres, a su vez les dijeron del aprendiz del Lord Oscuro, quien se quedó allí incluso después de que los demás se fueran._

_¿Por qué están curiosos sobre eso? Seguro que sus padres saben que dudar de Él no les va a llevar a ninguna parte._

Los labios de Severus formaron una pequeña sonrisa de lado. El Salón estaba en silencio a su alrededor. _Desean saber quién eres, aunque sus padres son conscientes de que volviste conmigo. Es hace preguntarse dónde estaban durante la reunión, y los alumnos están empezando a darse cuenta de lo que pasó._

Harry pestañeó en asentimiento y sintió cómo Severus salía de su mente, por lo que le daba las gracias. Aunque le diera permiso, la Legeremancia aún le ponía los pelos de punta a Harry.

"Os deseamos que paséis unas buenas vacaciones de verano. Para aquellos que no vais a volver el curso que viene, os deseamos suerte. Por aquellos que si volverán, el curso empieza el primer día de septiembre, como siempre. Que empiece el banquete." Dumbledore se sentó en su silla de gran respaldo, mirando los alumnos del salón empezar a comer mientras la comida iba apareciendo. Miró entre Harry y los Slytherin, que parecían estar en una competición de aguantar la mirada. Escuchó como Severus se ría a su izquierda, lo que llamó la atención de los demás maestros. Pomona Sprout se alejó discretamente del hombre, ya que pocos le habían oído expresar su diversión en años.

Lentamente, el volumen subió de nuevo gracias a que las conversaciones empezaron de nuevo. Cierto, las voces no sonaban tan excitadas como de costumbre, especialmente en Hufflepuff con la reciente muerte de su compañero, pero el curso escolar estaba acabando y el verano se les echaba encima. Harry estaba sentado en el banco con un aire desinteresado a su alrededor. Era consciente de Ron y Hermione, pero ignoró sus súplicas de que les contara lo que realmente pasó en el cementerio. Sabía que no era normal para él estar tan inexpresivo, pero Harry llegó a la conclusión que sus habilidades de actuación estarían como nuevas el curso que viene.

~~~ooo~~~

La mañana siguiente amaneció temprano y brillante. Los carruajes estaban esperando en las puertas de Hogwarts, y Harry miró cómo unos caballos negros y alados tiraban de ellos con curiosidad.

Una voz a su lado hizo que se girara y mirara a una rubia chiquitina de Ravenclaw. Miró sus pendientes hechos de verdura y su collar de tapones de botella, pero la escuchó cuando habló. "Son Thestrals, invisibles para aquellos que no han visto la muerte."

Harry asintió ante la explicación, y extendió la mano señalando el carruaje para que la chica entrara primero. Su unió a ella, seguido de Ron y Hermione. Harry se sentó delante de la chica, quien había sacado una revista de un bolsillo y la estaba leyendo al revés. "Luna Lovegood." Le dijo, ofreciendo la mano por encima la revista.

Le dio la mano con un murmullo de "Harry Potter." Y la soltó. Se relajó en su asiento, ignorando el flirteo descerebrado que había entre Ron y Hermione. En su lugar, Harry eligió mirar por la ventana a los caballos que tiraban del carruaje. ¿Por qué le eran visibles de repente?

EL asiento a su lado fue ocupado de repente; Luna se inclinó hacia él y le susurró al oído. "Tienes que ver cómo la vida abandona a una persona. Es por eso que los Thestrals son considerados criaturas oscuras." Su respiración cayó sobre la cara de Harry, y el chico se quedó inexpresivo. Ahora lo entendía.

"¿Y qué pasa con mi madre?" Le preguntó de vuelta. "Los dementores me llevan de vuelta a la noche en que la luz verde le quitó la vida, y luego me la intentaba quitar a mi."

Ella hizo un pequeño sonido, y movió la revista para que Harry también pudiera leer. EL chico estaba cautivado con la chica y el modo en que parecía ser capaz de leerle la mente. ¿Lo sabía todo, o simplemente lo intuía?

Luna se rió. "No, tonto, tu cara es muy expresiva. Eres muy fácil de leer. Aunque, si estuviera interesada, aprendería Legeremancia del Profesor Snape. El Director Dumbledore seguramente explotaría mis secretos, estoy segura. Sería una mala elección de profesor."

Harry se miró boquiabierto a la cara de la chica y su brillante sonrisa. "Eso es un poco espeluznante." Le dijo.

La chica se encogió de hombros felizmente y volvió su atención al _Quibbler_. Unos minutos después, los carruajes llegaron a la estación de tren a las afueras de Hogsmeade. Hermione y Ron salieron primero, con un breve "¡Vamos a buscar un compartimento vacío!" y se fueron, dejando a Harry y a Luna. Salió y esperó a Luna. Ella le hizo esperar un momento mientras sacaba algo rojo y empapado de una bolsa que tenía en uno de sus muchos bolsillos. Luna se lo tendió al Thestral, manteniendo la mano a distancia de la nariz de la criatura. La bestia bajó la cabeza para oler el objeto, y abrió la boca, mostrando una hilera de dientes afilados que no cuadraban con su apariencia de caballo. Se lo comió después de quitárselo de la mano delicadamente a Luna.

Ella le pasó la bolsa a Harry para que le diera de comer al otro. Arrugó la nariz antes la sensación pegajosa cuando sus dedos cogieron uno de los trozos de la bolsa. Al sacarlo, Harry descubrió que era carne cruda, y se asqueó un poco. Aun así, se recompuso rápidamente y repitió el proceso de Luna con el otro Thestral. Este era curioso, lamiendo la mano de Harry para captar todas las trazas de sangre una vez se hubo comido la carne.

Luna se rió cuando su Thestral empezó a olerla buscando más carne. "¡Lo siento, ya te lo has comido todo, tontín!" Exclamó.

El Thetral exhaló con enfado y empujó a la chica con la cabeza en dirección al tren. "De acuerdo, de acuerdo." Contestó Luna. "Venga, Harry, deberíamos ir antes de que se vayan sin nosotros."

Con un golpecito en el cuello huesudo del Thestral, Harry se unió a Luna en la escalera hacia la estación donde el Exprés de Hogwarts rojo-rubí esperaba. ¿Era solo és, o todo lo que estaba relacionado con Hogwarts tenía colores Gryffindor? Luna les guió al primer compartimento vacío que encontró, sin importarle la promesa que Ron y Hermione les hicieron. "Siéntate y estate callado por ahora." Exigió Luna, señalando el banco. Esperó hasta que Harry se sentó antes de levantarse de su lugar y cerrar la puerta del compartimento, cerrándola bien con un hechizo. También cerró las cortinas de las ventanas y los cristales de la puerta. "Ahora ya me puedes decir lo que realmente pasó en ese cementerio esa noche, en lugar de lo que el Director Dumbledore ha estado esparciendo por la escuela. Sé que no es eso lo que ocurrió, ambos tú y yo lo sabemos."

Harry se cerró en banda; se tensó shockeado mientras su cara quedaba en blanco – Luna no podría leerle si se cerraba en banda – y la miró con sorpresa. "¿Cómo saber que no fue eso lo que pasó?"

Ella le sonrió serenamente. "No lo sabía, pero me lo acabas de confirmar cerrándote en banda de repente."

Harry suspiró y se dejó caer en el banco hasta que estaba tumbado sobre su espalda. Su pies a penas tocaban la otra pared. Con su vista periférica podía ver a Luna hacer lo mismo, aunque sus pies apuntaban su cabeza. Su revista estaba guardada, toda su atención concentrada en él. "¿Puedo confiar en ti?" Preguntó con cautela. LA miró con suspicacia.

"¡Pues claro que puedes, tonto! ¿A quién se lo iba a decir, al césped? Nadie me cree sin importar lo que diga."

Le tren empezó a moverse entonces, parando el comienzo de la historia de Harry mientras esperaba a que los silbidos pararan. No tardaron en parar, pero Harry fue interrumpido de nuevo por unos toques en la puerta. "Está ocupado." Dijo Luna en voz alta.

La persona la ignoró, y siguió dando toques a la puerta. Luna rodó los ojos en dirección a Harry y se levantó. Anuló el hechizo que había usado para cerrar la puerta con un gesto con la varita, la que volvió a poner tras su oreja, y le quitó el pestillo a la puerta. Con un último toque, la puerta se abrió y rebeló a Draco Malfoy, con la mano levantada para seguir dando golpes a la puerta. "Finalmente; pensé que nunca me ibais a abrir." Dijo, entrando en el compartimento y cerrándola tras ellos. Usó el mismo hechizo en la puerta, _Claustro*,_ junto con otro, _Silencio_, antes de quitar los pies de Hrry de donde estaban y sentarse en el espacio.

"¿A qué ha venido eso?" Exclamó Harry, casi cayendo de su banco. Se agarró a tiempo y se sentó con los pies planos en el asiento, las rodillas dobladas y encarando a Malfoy.

Malfoy levantó las cejas ante el comentario de Harry, pero permaneció en silencio hasta que le Harry le dio con el pie a la cadera. Carraspeó. !"Nos vas a decir lo que realmente pasó en el cementerio. Los Slytherin hemos oído de nuestros padres que el Señor Oscuro ha vuelto. Tú estabas ahí, y si ha vuelto, eso quiere decir que el Director Dumbledore o bien no sabe la verdad, o bien no quiere que el resto de nosotros sepa la verdad. Por otro lado, tú sabes qué pasó, y me lo puedes decir."

Harry se burló de él. "¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero contarte lo que realmente pasó, si es que algo pasó, hmm?"

Draco le asesinó con la mirada. "No importa lo extraños y del bando de la luz que parezcan los Lovegood, siempre han sido neutrales con tendencias oscuras. Ella posiblemente te fuerce a contarle sin importar tus deseos. Mi propio deseo es saber la verdad, no las mentiras que Dumbledore nos ha estado contando a los Slytherin y al resto de la escuela."

Harry se lo miró sin expresión alguna en el rostro, y el rubio empezó a moverse en su asiento, nervioso. "¿Puedo confiar en ti?" Preguntó Harry, escéptico.

"Lo más seguro es que todo lo que menciones pueda ser usado en mi contra, así que está en mis mejores intereses contarle solo a aquellos que están interesados por la verdad. Obviamente el Profesor Snape lo sabe, y él me enseñó las bases de varios hechizos de seguridad para que nadie pueda oírnos. Y por eso, si, puedes confiar en que no voy a corre a contarle a todo aquel que te desee mal."

Harry dejó caer la cabeza contra la ventana con un suspiro. Con una última mirada calculadora entre Luna y Malfoy, empezó contarlo. Dejó a sin decir el hecho que Moody era en realidad Barty Crouch, y las emociones que sentía cuando Voldemort le tocaba, además del arrepentimiento de Voldemort al maldecirle. "Estás bromeando." Comentó Draco cuando Harry mencionó que Voldemort en persona usó la cruciatus contra él. Harry contestó con una negativa, pero ese comentario hizo surgir una idea que siguió con poca atención mientras seguía con la historia.

"¿Te das cuenta de lo poco creíble que suena eso?" Le preguntó Malfoy cuando Harry hubo acabado. Él pensaba lo mismo, con una sonrisa en los labios. Por laguna razón desconocida para él, compartir la historia con otra gente de su edad era un alivio.

Un grito en el pasillo justo fuera de su compartimento asustó al trío. "¡Carrito!"

Draco soltó una maldición. "¿Alguno de los dos quiere algo?" Preguntó mientras sacaba unos cuantos galeones de su bolsillo en una oferta silenciosa de pagar por ellos.

"Ranas de chocolate." Le dijo Harry.

"Piruletas de sangre." Contestó Luna, con cara de aturdida.

Malfoy pareció asqueado por lo último, pero anuló el hechizo de cierre con un _Alohomora_ y el hechizo de silencio con un _Tacitsonus*_. "Deberíais quedaros aquí para que nadie se pregunte por qué estáis conmigo.

"Por mi perfecto." Contesto junto a Luna.

Malfoy se deslizó fuera del compartimento y volvió unos minutos después con una bolsa de dulces. Harry tomó unos cuantos de su elección, dejando las piruletas para Luna y las Varitas de Regaliz para Malfoy. Le prestó poca atención al cromo, prefiriendo concentrarse en la rana. Malfoy volvió a poner los hechizos en la puerta de nuevo antes de relajarse, masticando sus dulces.

"Así que este verano te voy a ver, Potter." Comentó Malfoy. "Mi padre mencionó que el Lord Oscuro había invitado a mi familia durante unos días."

Harry asintió y pensó en algo. Decidió seguir sus impulsos y ofrecer su mano, igual que Malfoy lo hizo en primer año. "Si vamos a vernos regularmente, creo que sería mejor si nos llevamos bien. Llámame Harry." Le dijo al otro adolescente.

Malfoy ladeó la cabeza, tratando de determinar si Harry estaba siendo honesto o no. Sonrió un poco, una sonrisa natural y no la maliciosa de normalmente. "Si ese es el caso, llámame Draco, Harry." Contestó, tomando la mano de Harry.

"Lo mismo va para ti, Malfoy." Le dijo Luna la rubio.

Él sonrió de lado y extendió la mano. "Encantado de conocerte, Luna." Contestó.

"Draco." Dijo Luna. Ella retiró la mano. "Los dos deberíais volver con vuestros amigos a no ser que queráis que se pregunten por qué estáis juntos."

"¿Quieres venir conmigo, Ron y Hermione, Luna?" Preguntó Harry mientras se ponía en pie. Los envoltorios cayeron al suelo, donde desaparecieron gracias a un hechizo limpiador que había en el suelo.

La chica rubia ladeó la cabeza, con su largo cabello cayendo por encima de un hombro. "¿Seré bienvenida entre tus amigos?" Preguntó ella.

Harry le dijo: "Eres mi amiga, si tiene un problema, nos vamos."

Ella sonrió, haciendo que sus dientes brillaran en las luces del compartimento. "De acuerdo, entonces. ¿Vamos tirando?"

"Vamos." Contestó Harry, extendiendo su brazo con una sonrisa. Draco rodó los ojos mientras Luna se cogía del brazo de Harry.

"Te voy a ver este verano, ¿cierto?"

Harry asintió y esperó a que Draco quitara los dos hechizos de la puerta antes de guiar a Luna desde el compartimento, girando a la izquierda y parando a mirar a cada compartimento por la ventana mientras pasaban. Draco fue hacia la derecha para ir al lado Slytherin del tren.

Luna tatareaba bajito para si misma mientras el dúo caminaba por el pasillo. Después de pasar por delante de más de once puertas, un pelirrojo y una morena de cabello ondulado aparecieron, junto a Neville Longbottom. Harry abrió la puerta corredera, entraron juntos y se sentaron uno al lado del otro en la parte libre del banco.

Los tres que ya estaban en el compartimento les miraron cuando se sentaron, y Ron y Hermione inmediatamente preguntaron dónde había estado y por qué tenía a _Loony Lovegood _(1) a su lado. "Estábamos en otro compartimento conociéndonos, Hermione, y su nombre es Luna, no _Loony_, Ron." Dijo Harry. Luna sonrió suavemente y sacó su copia del _Quibbler _y empezó a leerla, apoyando su cabeza contra el hombro de Harry.

Él se relajó, apoyándose contra el respaldo cerrando los ojos. La cháchara de Ron y Hermione volvió a empezar al poco tiempo, con Neville interviniendo de vez en cuando. Lentamente, Harry se durmió pacíficamente, sin que ningún sueño o pesadilla le molestara.

~~~ooo~~~

Sintió una mano zarandeándolo por el hombro, alejándolo de su descanso. Harry abrió un ojo y vio a Luna mirándole. "Ya casi estamos a la estación, deberías cambiarte antes de dejar el Mundo Mágico." Le informó ella.

"Gracias, Luna." Contestó Harry. Se levantó y se quitó la túnica, quedando así en ropa grande y gastada. Se puso de puntillas para alcanzar su baúl, que estaba encima de los asientos – había aparecido durante el viaje, ya que la magia ponía los objetos de cada alumno con su dueño. Harry abrió el baúl y metió su túnica, después de sacar la varita del bolsillo, en el baúl. Sus manos presionaron el baúl para que se cerrara para poder cerrarlo con hechizos de nuevo y se sentó de nuevo junto a Luna, copiándola y colocándose la varita detrás de la oreja un momento.

Luna le pasó la copia del Q_uibbler _que había estado leyendo antes, mientras sacaba la copia del mes siguiente. "¿Por qué estás leyendo esa cosa, Harry?" Le preguntó Ron cuando paró la partida que Neville y él estaban jugando. Ron estaba ganando, y las piezas perdidas estaban arrastrándose lentamente a sus lugares de la caja en la que iban guardadas.

"Porque es entretenido." Contestó.

"Es solo una bola de mentiras." Dijo Hermione, levantando la mirada de su grueso libro.

Luna frunció el ceño y la miró. "Mi padre es el editor, gracias."

Hermione retrocedió y se apresuró a disculparse. Luna se la miró mal durante un tiempo, pero al final siguió leyendo su copia. Harry se relajó contra ella y leyó la suya, ignorando las conversaciones mientras Ron y Neville empezaban una nueva partida.

Unos minutos después, los cinco sintieron como el tren empezaba a frenar, y guardaron sus pertenencias. Harry le devolvió el _Quibbler_ a Luna, pero ella se lo hizo quedar diciendo, "Vas a necesitar saber todo lo que dice durante el verano."

Harry sonrió con ironía y se lo metió en el baúl. Se metió la varita en el bolsillo delantero. Cabía casi entera en esos enormes pantalones – habían pertenecido a Dudley – pero cubrió el mango con su camiseta, de todos modos. El tren paró en la estación. Todas las puertas de cada compartimento se abrieron y el pasillo no tardó a llenarse de alumnos de Hogwarts. Harry ayudó a Luna a coger su baúl y la siguió al pasillo con el suyo. Ron y Hermione salieron después, peleándose por algo sin sentido para Harry.

El grupo salió del tren y Luna encontró a su padre rápidamente. Le dio un abrazo a Harry, el cual devolvió algo incómodo. "Te voy a ver pronto. Y asegurate de que mencionarme a Él." Le susurró ella en el oído mientras Ron y Hermione esperaban impacientes. "Nos vemos." Les dijo Luna a los otros tres. SE fue, arrastrando su baúl tras de ella.

"Adiós, Neville." Le dijo Harry al otro chico cuando Neville encontró a su abuela.

"Adiós, Harry." Fue la tímida respuesta, y su fue, dejando a Ron y Hermione con Harry.

"Nos vemos el primero de septiembre." Les dijo a sus amigos.

Ron estaba confuso. "¿No quieres venir a la Burrow este verano?"

Harry negó con la cabeza. "Tengo cosas que hacer, y preferiría que no interrumpa nadie mientras lo hago." Contestó.

"Si tu lo dices." Ambos Ron y Hermione le miraban algo raro, pero Harry ignoró sus miradas extrañadas.

Se movió nervioso, yendo de lado a lado mientras esperaba a que hablaran de nuevo.

"Bien, entonces se lo voy a decir a mamá, ¿Vale Harry?"

Él sonrió, aliviado, y les dijo adió antes de ir hacia la puerta al mundo muggle. Mientras se iba, podía oír a Ron decirla a sus padres que Harry iba a estar ocupado durante el verano, y que ya vería al grupo el curso siguiente. Harry ignoró las miradas de las padres del pelirrojo mientras salía al mundo muggle y se reunía con su enfadado, tío malhumorado y su tía, que lo miraba con mirada desaprobadora.

~~~ooo~~~

Severus estaba bastante irritado mientras casi corría por los terrenos de Hogwarts. La Marca Tenebrosa le ardía y gradualmente iba doliendo más y más mientras se ponía la túnica y la máscara, y avisaba a Dumbledore. El viejo, habiendo escuchado la historia retocada sobre el cementerio sabía que el Lord Oscura había vuelto, pero no sabía las verdaderas alianzas de Harry y Severus, lo que era exactamente lo que los dos morenos querían.

Aun así, era la tarde del día tres de julio y Severus no tenía ni idea de por qué tenía instrucciones de aparecer ante su maestro, cuando no iba a recoger a Harry de casa de los muggles hasta el día cinco. Aun así, la intensidad del dolor estaba empezando a romper a Severus y este empezó a correr, sin saber por qué su señor lo quería en su presencia en _ese_ preciso momento, ni un segundo después. Las puertas de Hogwarts aparecieron en su línea de visión y se apresuró a mandar un poco de magia para que supieran quién era y estuvieran abiertas para cuando llegara a ellas.

En el justo momento en que Severus puso un pie fuera de las barreras anti-aparición de Hogwarts, se fue, Apareciendo en la Mansión Riddle y así ante su impaciente maestro. Apareció en el recibidor y maldijo cuando la Marca le mandó una nueva ola de dolor por su sistema nervioso. Siguió corriendo por los pasillos hacia la habitación del trono, poniéndose la capucha y pegándose la máscara a la cara a la vez.

La puertas se abrieron cuando estuvo cerca, y Severus frenó hasta que en lugar de correr caminaba rápido mientras se acercaba a la tarima. Su maestro estaba sonriendo de lado misteriosamente desde su trono, sentado en silencio. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca a Lord Voldemort, Severus cayó sobre una rodilla y bajó la cabeza antes de levantarse y encarar a su señor. "Mi Señor." Murmuró mientras Voldemort se ponía de pie.

Los ojos rojos del hombre brillaban mientras contestaba, "Sseveruss, mi leal sservidor. ¿Qué noticias me traes sobre Dumbledore?"

Severus estaba un poco sorprendido – ¿la necesidad de información de su señor era lo que le había hecho venir tan rápido? Se deshizo del pensamiento y le contó lo que había pasado cuando Harry llegó – sin mencionar a Barty/Moody porque aún no sabía anda de eso – y los eventos que siguieron eso mientras el adolescente se recuperaba en la enfermería.

"Así que entonces Harry está bien, y Dumbledore no sospecha de ninguno de los dos." Concluyó Voldemort.

Snpae le dijo que si y esperó a que Voldemort le dijera la otra razón por la que todavía estaba esperando. Voldemort notó su impaciencia y sacó un nuevo tema – rescatar a Harry de los muggles.

"Puedes ir a recogerlo el cinco, ¿cierto?"

"Si, mi Señor, pero tiene a alguien vigilando, una Squib bajo las órdenes de Dumbledore, que le puede mandar una lechuza a avisarle por el Flu en cualquier momento. Dumbledore evitó que los miembros de la Orden monitor la casa, y no va a llevar el chico a la Base de la Orden este verano." Voldemort estaba frustrado por el ingenio de Dumbledore al usar hechizos que rozaban lo Oscuro solo para proteger su preciosa Base de operaciones. El hombre llegó a la conclusión que ya buscaría el lugar cuando tuviera a Harry con él de nuevo. Snape continuó. "Aparentemente, después de bajar del tren, Harry expresó su deseo de quedarse solo en el mundo muggle este verano y que ya vería a sus amigos de nuevo en la Plataforma 9 y tres cuartos en septiembre.

Voldemort sonrió, aunque en su cara daba miedo.

"Además, hay una alerta de que alguien ha matado a Alastor Moody. Su cuerpo ha sido hallado alrededor de las cuatro esta tarde, en uno de los compartimentos de su baúl. Parecía como si alguien le hubiera empujado, aunque todos los hechizos de memoria muestran que no había nadie en la habitación. Moody estaba haciendo las maletas, después de entregarle su dimisión a Dumbledore esta mañana cuando los alumnos han dejado la escuela." Se sorprendió que la sonrisa en la cara de su señor no desapareciera; en realidad, Snape juraría que se ensanchó, y eso le asustó.

"Esto es todo bueno, y ahora estoy esperando a que mi leal servidor vuelva a mi." Dijo Voldemort, con la mente dándole vueltas por ese giro de los acontecimientos. Eso quería decir que nadie había descubierto a Crouch, y que ellos ya no tenían el apoyo del top ex-Auror Moody. "Deberías ir a buscar a Harry al mediodía de la casa de los muggles. Confunde la Squib para que piense que Harry va a estar allí todo el verano y Aparécete con él aquí." Ordenó.

Snape asintió y se fe con las órdenes de volver con Potter el día cinco. Tenía menos de dos días para dejar sus habitaciones de Hogwarts y preparar su casa en Spinner's End, así su ausencia no sería descubierta. Severus esperaba sinceramente que Dumbledore respetara la decisión de Harry de querer quedarse solo hasta el siguiente curso, o iban a rodar cabezas bajo la varita de su Señor.

~~~ooo~~~

Harry estaba muy irritado en ese momento. Sus parientes le habían ignorado felizmente mientras su tío conducía de vuelta a Privet Drive y solo hablaron entre ellos. Ni siquiera un minuto después de poner un pie en la casa, le había echado en la alacena bajo las escaleras, y su baúl había ido a parar al garaje de la casa. Harry se alegró de haber tenido el juicio de mandar a Hedwig a la mansión Riddle de antemano ya que no tenía ni idea de lo que le hubiera podido pasar de haber vuelto con él a casa de los Dursley.

Aunque Harry era diminuto para su edad, la alacena le era un espacio muy pequeño, y vio que estaba tumbado en el pequeño colchón (seguía ahí de cuando era pequeño, con la pequeña sabana llena de agujeros) con los pies colgando al final, mirando la masa de telas de araña que decoraban la parte de abajo de los escalones. Había estado con su familia dos noches, y Harry era miserable. Cada mañana, su tía le despertaba dando golpes a su puerta y le echaba a la cocina. Petunia se quedaba cerca para asegurarse que no comía ni las migajas de la comida para que su preciado hijo pudiera comer mientras él cocinaba y ponía la comida en la mesa, cubriéndola con papel de cocina para que no se enfriara. Después, su tía le daba unos sorbos de agua, cinco minutos en el baño para que estuviera más o menos presentable, y le hacía volver a la alacena.

Dudley solía bajar un poco después, volviendo a su pasatiempos de amargar a Harry saltando encima de los escalones que quedaban directamente encima de la alacena. Como su primo no lo había hecho en unos cuantos años, las nubes de polvo que le caían encima eran espesas, y Harry acabó rompiendo una parte de la sábana y usándola para cubrirse la nariz y la boca cuando estaba en la alacena. No había mucho que hacer en ella. Cuando le metieron en la alacena de nuevo, sacaron la bombilla que antes había. Harry podía ver gracias a la luz que entraba por debajo de la puerta, aunque solo lo suficiente para ver las arañas colgando de sus telas para examinarle.

Levantó un dedo para darle un golpecito a una de las arañas colgando frente a su cara. El arácnido se balanceó adelante y atrás un rato, sus movimientos acentuados por la respiración de Harry. En su balancea, la araña se agarró del dedo de su dedo. Sintió las ocho patas caminar por su dedo e ignoró la extraña sensación. Harry sintió a más arañas subirse por su piel, pero no se molestó. Lo único que pasaba por su cabeza mientras se tumbaba en el colchón era su deseo de que ninguna le picara. Harry se relajó, contento y en paz con la dirección que su vida había tomado.

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta de la casa de los Dursley perturbaron su paz. No se molestó en moverse a parte de abrir un poco los ojos y mirar la puerta de la alacena. Cuando miró a través de las gafas se dio cuenta que unas cuantas arañas estaban en los cristales, pero no le importó lo más mínimo.

Los golpes aumentaron de potencia, lo que hizo saltar el temperamento de Vernon. "¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Gritó el gordo mientras iba por el pasillo a contestar la puerta, dando un golpe a la puerta de alacena cuando pasó por ahí. Harry escuchó como el hombre abría la puerta de entrada de golpe, tanto que la puerta casi rebotó contra el gordo si sus maldiciones eran una pista.

Una voz calmada y afable, "He venido a por vuestro sobrino."

"¿Qué sobrino? ¿Eres uno de esos bichos raros? ¡Fuera de mi casa!"

Harry sonrió mientras Severus amenazaba a su tío. "O te quitas de en medio por ti mismo, o te quito yo a la fuerza. Tú eliges."

El adolescente escuchó como su tío la respiración a jadeos de cuando estaba enfadado mientras trataba de bloquear la puerta.

"Muy bien. _¡Imperio!"_

Por un comando no verbal, el tío de Harry se aparató de la puerta y fue por el pasillo de nuevo, pasando por al lado de la alacena de Harry sin decir palabra. La puerta se cerró tras Severus cuando éste entró en la casa.

"Bueno, Dursley, ¿Dónde está Potter?"

"Estoy aquí, Severus." Dijo Harry, con la voz afónica por falta de uso. No quería tener que esperar a que su tío contestara cuando él mismo podía hablar.

Severus paró de caminar a medio pasillo; se congeló delante de la pequeña puerta bajo las escaleras. ¿Estaba Potter realmente allí?

"¿Profesor"? Dijo la voz de nuevo, directamente a su lado. "Sé que estás ahí; tu sombra está bloqueando la luz. ¿Puedes sacarme de aquí, por favor?"

Severus soltó una retahíla de maldiciones, y usó un rápido _Alohomora_ a todos las cerraduras. Tiró de la pequeña puerta para abrirla y se inclinó para estar cara a cara con un muy sucio Harry Potter. Unos brillantes ojos verdes le miraron y Severus maldijo de nuevo. "Vamos a limpiarte un poco, Harry." Gentilmente ayudó a Harry a salir del encierro, y Severus se sorprendió de ver que el colchón parecía haber estado allí durante años, igual que la sábana, y ninguno de los dos estaban muy limpios.

Pensando en limpiar, el olor de Harry le estaba matando, y las arañas en su pelo y estaban empezando a tejer sus telas. "Ve a ducharte; voy a conjurar algo de ropa para cuando hayas acabado. Y apresúrate, tengo que llevarte ante mi Señor antes de hoy al mediodía."

Soltó a Harry, limpiándose la mano en su túnica. El adolescente se tambaleó y Severus se apresuró en aguantarlo antes de que cayera. "¿Qué te pasa?" Preguntó, llevando a Harry a la cocina y sentándolo en una silla.

"Nada de comida y muy poca agua desde Hogwarts." Dijo Harry con voz áspera.

Severus miró a su alrededor en la impoluta cocina y vio un bol de fruta. Levitó el bol hacia él y la pasó un plátano a Potter, quien se lo empezó a comer agradecido. Severus conjuró un baso y usó un _Aguamenti_ para llenarlo de agua, y también se lo dio a Harry.

Harry sonrió agradecido a su antiguo enemigo, y sintió como la comida saciaba el dolor del hambre que se lo había estado comiendo por dentro durante los últimos días. Con la fuerza que le iba volviendo lentamente, Harry se puse de pie (con la ayuda de Severus) y fue hacia las escaleras y el baño. Estaba bastante contento de que la ducha tuviera un asiento, o si no hubiera tenido que bañarse (y, viviendo con su primo, eso era algo que Harry _no_ quería).

Cuando Harry estaba a salvo en el baño, Severus se metió en la mente del muggle para hacerle reunir a su esposa y a su hijo. Snape descubrió que la ballena-chico estaba fuera (aunque Dursley le llamó con tecnología muggle) y que su esposa estaba a fuera, atareada en el jardín. Aunque era martes, Dursley se había tomado el día libre, una parada esporádica de su trabajo.

Snape suspiró mientras se relajaba en un sillón y deseó estar en cualquier sitio menos donde estaba. En el momento en que Petunia entró en su casa, alisándose el delantal que llevaba para no ensuciarse la ropa, reconoció a Severus como el mago que iba a la escuela con su hermana. "¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Preguntó con antipatía, sentándose al lado de su sorprendentemente silenciosos marido.

"Nada de ti." Dijo Severus arrastrando las palabras. Sacó la varita y la puso bajo la Imperius. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su cara cuando la cara de la mujer se quedó sin expresión alguna.

A los tres minutos o así, una tremando fuerza abrió al puerta de entrada; una voz acompañaba a la persona. "¿Por qué me habéis llamado? ¡Piers me invitó a tomar el té, pero ni siquiera habíamos llegado a su casa cuando me llamaste, Papá!" La masa apareció, aunque se paró frente a la alacena. "Y el bicho raro está suelto. ¿Dónde está, Papá?" El Dursley más joven se hizo visible, y Severus le mandó la maldición púrpura de inmediato. Dirigió el gasto de espacio al sofá donde sus padres estaban sentados y lees ordenó que se quedaran allí.

Se puso en pie con presteza de su asiento, que era bastante cómodo, y fue hacia las escaleras, por las que subió, dirigiéndose al baño – la única habitación ocupada del piso de arriba en ese momento – y a Harry. Severus dio un toque a la puerta para alertar a Harry de que iba a entrar y abrió la puerta.

El adolescente tenía una toalla alrededor de la cintura y Severus no se sorprendió de ver la evidencia de la desnutrición en la visibilidad de todas sus costillas. ¿Ropa?" Preguntó Harry.

Severus conjuró un set de túnica, camisa, pantalones, ropa interior y zapatos. Le pasó la pila al chico y cerró la puerta tras de él cuando salió a esperar a que se vistiera. Unos minutos pasaron y Harry salió al pasillo. "¿Puedes hacerlo un poco más pequeño por mi?" Preguntó el chico de catorce años señalando la ropa, que le colgaba por todos lados. Con otro gesto de la varita, la ropa se encogió, y el adolescente bajó las escaleras, agarrado a la baranda para estabilizar su cuerpo.

"¿Qué quieres que hagamos con los muggles?" Preguntó Severus cuando el dúo llegó dónde la familia estaba sentada.

Harry ladeó la cabeza. Se encogió de hombros y contestó, "Podríamos dejarlos bajo la maldición Imperius para no tener que preocuparnos de que digan que no estoy aquí."

Snape asintió. "Eso funcionará." Le dijo a Harry. A los muggles, les dijo. "Seguid con vuestra vida como de costumbre, nunca mencionéis a Harry Potter, incluso si alguien pregunta sobre él. ¿Entendido?"

Todos a una, los dos gordos y la mujer caballo asintieron y se levantaron. Dudley volvió con sus amigos, Vernon a su programa de televisión, y Petunia a la cocina. "¿Dónde están tus pertenencias?" Le preguntó Severus a Harry.

El chico hizo un gesto para que el hombre le siguiera, y le mostró el garaje a Snape. "Aquí. Por lo menos eso creo." Se sentó en una silla convenientemente puesta contra la pared mientras Severus agitaba la varita para hacer algo de luz y entró en la oscura habitación. Casi se tropezó con el baúl, pero acabó consiguiendo darle un toque con la varita para encogerlo. De camino a fuera de la habitación, le pasó el baúl en miniatura a Harry, quien se lo guardó en el bolsillo. "¿Estás preparado?" Le preguntó Snape a Harry. "Vamos a aparecernos a la mansión, así que deberías ponerte la máscara." Sacó la máscara blanca y roja, que tenía por cortesía del Lord Oscuro, de un bolsillo y se lo pasó al aún sentado adolescente.

Harry se puso en pie después de ponerse la máscara en la cara y se subió la capucha sobre su corto y despeinado cabello, y siguió al Maestro de Pociones. Severus le guió por la casa y fuera la puerta de entrada antes de cruzar la calle, con Harry cerca detrás suyo- Al otro lado de la calle, Severus extendió su brazo para que Harry le cogiera. "Ahora estamos fuera de las barreras, así que voy a llevarte a la mansión Riddle."

Harry se agarró del brazo ofrecido y, con un pequeño giro, fue comprimido con la mima sensación incómoda que había experimentado en el cementerio. Pero solo era incómodo, y mucho más conveniente y fácil que usar el Flu, pensó. El dúo llegó al recibidor, y Severus le guió hacia la habitación del trono. Unos cuantos Mortífagos estaban allí, junto a Voldemort, quien estaba ocupado dando órdenes.

"Ahh, bien, Severus, lo has traído." Dijo Voldemort cuando el dúo se acercó. Severus asintió y se arrodilló mientras Harry subía los escalones de la tarima y colapsaba en el trono abandonado del hombre, para la sorpresa de los mortífagos que estaban presentes.

"Malcriado." Dijo Voldemort con cariño mientras se ponía la lado del Harry. Le pasó los dedos por la mejilla, para el placer de Harry, quien ladeó la cabeza hacia el confortante gesto. "Nagini te va a guiar hacia mi habitación; entra, ordena algo de comida a los elfos domésticos, come y duerme, ¿de acuerdo?" Dijo eso en voz baja ya que en ese momento no se molestó en hablar en parsel.

"De acuerdo." Contestó Harry, sentándose más erguido en la silla mientras esperaba a la gran serpiente. Aún no había conocido a la gran serpiente ya que ella no había tardado en desaparecer del cementerio.

La serpiente reptó desde detrás del trono al oír las palabras de Voldemort – ella podía intentar un poco de inglés – y aceptó cuando él le pidió que le guiase a las habitaciones de su amo. +Sígueme+ Siseó, reptando en círculo y yéndose por el arco.

Harry levantó las cejas por encima de su máscara, pero ante el gesto de Voldemort para que se fuera, se levantó del trono y siguió el gran reptil. Como la vez anterior habían Aparecido, Harry tuvo dificultad para memorizar el nuevo camino. Al poco tiempo, Nagini reptó por un arco construido en los bajos de una puerta, y Harry reconoció el pasillo en el que estaba las habitaciones de Voldemort. Giró el pomo de la puerta y entró en la habitación, ya que las barreras le reconocieron su firma mágica cuando estaba allí la última vez. Nagini estaba hecha un ovillo en la alfombra ante el fuego de la chimenea, sus ojos estaban cerrados ante el calor. Harry se sentó en una silla, con los pies bajo de él, hizo petar los dedos para llamar a un elfo doméstico. Uno vino y tomó la orden de lo que quería. Cuando volvió, Harry comió todo lo que pudo sin enfermarse, alejó la bandeja de comida de él, y se levantó para pasear por las habitaciones de Voldemort.

En el último momento recordó quitarse la túnica, la máscara y los zapatos, y se durmió bajo las cálidas sábanas en cuestión de minutos.

**Tarducción de los hechizos:** Por favor, pedidle permiso a SweetlyDesolatedpara usar los siguientes hechizos, son de su creación.

_*Claustro _– cerradura, barrera – Latin

_*Tacitsonus_ – tacit: silencio, tranquilidad; sonus: sonido, ruido – hechizo – evita que el ruido se escape – Latin

(1) En inglés, Loony quiere decir chiflada, así que a la pobre Luna, todo el mundo la llama chiflada.

Notas de la traductora:

Siento mucho haber tardado tanto! Espero no tardar mucho en colgar la tercera y última parte de Choices.

Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis dejado comentarios.

Nos leemos pronto ^^.


	3. Chapter 3

**Título:****Choices**

**Autora:** SweetlyDesolated

**Traductora:** nekoumori

**Pareja:** Harry Potter/Lord Voldemort

**Series:**Vinewood; precuela; Primera Parte

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** Light slash, sangre

**Resumen:** Harry Potter se vuelve oscuro. Parece que es lo que todos temían, y están agradecidos nunca haya hecho. O por lo menos eso es lo que ellos creen. Primera parte en la serie Vinewood; empieza en la Tercera Prueba, en el cementerio. Pre-slash, slash HP/LV

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y aquellos con los que se asocia no me pertenecen; él y todos los demás personajes/lugares/hechizos mencionados son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y la gente que trabaja con ella.

"..." - Cuando hablan normal

+...+ - Parseltongue

_En__cursiva_ – Hablan mentalmente, hechizos/maldiciones

-:-

**Jokesters****and****Vinewood**

-:-

Esto es lo que Voldemort se encontró cuando llegó a sus habitaciones una hora y media después, después de conseguir evitar las preguntas indeseadas de sus mortífagos. Harry dormía sobre su costado, con una mano agarrando la almohada, las rodillas contra el pecho, y la cara relajada al estar profundamente dormido. El hombre negó con la cabeza con afecto, lo que era una sorpresa ya que solo había tenido a Harry de su lado menos de dos semanas.

Cogió un libro que hacía tiempo quería leer, se quitó los zapatos, y se tumbó en su cama al lado del chico, pasando la mano por el cabello del joven. Como un gato, Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia la mano de Voldemort. El adolescente rodó y presionó su cara contra el costado de Voldemort, cayendo todavía más profundamente dormido que antes, una mano agarrada con fuerza a la camisa de Voldemort.

~~~ooo~~~

Harry se despertó rodeado por los brazos de un Voldemort dormido, y se dio cuenta de que no estaba nada mal. Era raro, considerando que nunca había dormido al lado de nadie, menos aún con un hombre. Aun así, Harry tenía que ir al baño y por eso apartó la mente del reino de los sueños en el que estaba perdida. Trató de rodar fuera de los brazos del hombre, pero solo consiguió que le agarrara con más fuerza mientras trataba de escapar.

Harry achicó los ojos mientras pensaba en como liberarse. Finalmente se cansó y empezó a darle golpecitos al costado, lo que hizo que el hombre se moviera y se despertara un poco. +Vuelve a dormirte.+ Siseó el hombre, +Estoy muy cómodo.+

+Tengo que ir al baño.+ Contestó Harry, moviéndose aún más.

Voldemort suspiró y soltó a Harry. El hombre rodó para alejarse un poco, tomando las sábanas por encima de los hombros. Harry se tomó eso como una señal para irse, así que salió de la cálida cama y fue hacia el baño a aliviarse. Volvió unos minutos después, pensó en dormir en alguna otra parte, se dio cuenta que no le importaba, y se deslizó en la cama al lado de Voldemort, dándole la espalda al hombre. Voldemort se dio la vuelta de nuevo y rodeó al chico con un brazo, acercándole a él. +Cálido...+ Comentó.

Harry gruñó en aprobación y se acercó aún más a la calidez de su ex-enemigo. El dúo durmió pacíficamente.

~~~ooo~~~

Los siguientes días pasaron rápidamente mientras Harry se acostumbraba a cómo funcionaban las cosas en la mansión. Se levantaba, normalmente al lado de Voldemort rodeado en sus brazos, comía, y practicaba algo de magia. El hombre mayor le instruía más profundamente los conocimientos de los años anteriores y luego empezó a tocar lo que Harry iba a aprender en su quinto año. Algunos de los hechizos que Harry sabía los tradujeron al Parsel para usarlos, una forma de magia llamada Parselmagic.

El idioma de las serpientes trajo con él un mundo diferente de hechizos y encantamientos. Eran más poderosos y solo se podía bloquear con barreras creadas con Parselmagic o esquivando. El adolescente practicaba en los seguidores más molestos de Voldemort.

Cuando realmente empezó a dominar los hechizos de Parselmagic, los mortífagos estaban aterrorizados, ya que la magia era muy poderosa. Lo más común era que acabaran teniendo que llamar a Severus para que curara a los seguidores. Voldemort había considerado incluso marcar a un Sanador para que ayudara a Severus o capturar unos cuantos muggles para que su Harry pudiera experimentar, gente de la que se pudiera prescindir cuando su utilidad expirara.

Mientras tanto, Harry tomó un descanso en Parselmagic para aprender Aparición al mismo tiempo que Draco Malfoy. Mientras los chicos iban a aprender en el colegio durante su sexto año, no iban a poder conseguir sus licencias en Hogwarts, ya aque no iban a cumplir los diecisiete hasta el verano después de sexto año. Lucius les enseñó según las tradiciones Sangre Pura, nada de esa ridícula norma de las tres 'D' que el Ministerio creía necesaria cuando enseñaba a los estudiantes.

Solo una semana después de las lecciones, Harry podía Aparecerse con éxito, mientras que Draco aún estaba teniendo problemas al despartirse (1). De mientras, Lucius había llevado a Harry al Ministerio, mientras iba disfrazado para aparentar ser algo mayor, y obtuvo su licencia de Aparición. Harry estaba que daba saltos de alegría al pensar que no iba a tener que sufrir más Apariciones compartidas, ya que eran bastante peores que las apariciones en solitario.

Al poco tiempo, era la semana en la que Harry cumpliría los quince años. Voldemort y su Círculo Interno prepararon un encuentro. Los mortífagos del Círculo Interno y sus parejas e hijos iban a ser los únicos invitados. Cuando sus seguidores se enteraran de la vuelta de Voldemort, y los adultos oyeron que Potter había conseguido volver a Hogwarts después de que se fueran del cementerio, conectaron los puntos y vieron que Harry Potter, el que una vez fue el Chico Dorado y el Salvador, había desertado la 'Luz' para unirse a Voldemort. Por ello, estaban bajo un hechizo que les impedía hablar de ello con nadie y el Círculo Interno y su familia sabían que Harry Potter era el invitado de Voldemort. Por supuesto, los chicos, que normalmente se peleaban en la escuela, se reían juntos a costa de los adultos.

Otros grupos de Mortífagos, compuestos por aquellos que Voldemort no conocía o de los que no se fiaba, no sabían que Harry era la persona que siempre estaba presente alrededor de su Señor en los encuentros. Harry seguía llevando su máscara y hechizando silenciosamente a aquellos que le molestaban.

La fiesta de Harry estaba programada para la noche de su cumpleaños; la celebración duraría hasta la madrugada. Una de las cosas más memorables que Harry recordaba de la tarde siguiente era bailar con sus compañeros de año, los hijos del Círculo Interno. Le dijo a Blaise Zabini (su madre era neutral, pero muchos de sus maridos habían apoyado a Voldemort hasta su muerte) que esa era su primera fiesta de cumpleaños. El chico había contestado, "Estás de broma, ¿cierto?"

Harry había hecho un puchero y contestado, "¿Por qué todo el mundo cree que estoy bromeando cuando no lo hago?"

Draco se metió en la conversación y exclamó, "Eres un bromista; ¡nadie puede tomarte realmente en serio!"

Pansy se unió también cuando se agarró del brazo de Draco, ignorando el hecho que él intentó escapar de ella varias veces. "Eres nuestro propio joker, el Mortífago bromista."

"¡Pero no estoy bromeando! ¡Y no soy un mortífago, Pansy!"

Su tono hizo que la chica se sonrojara y se escondiera en la habitación, para el alivio de Draco. El adolescente movió el brazo y le dijo a Harry, "Nos vemos, Joker no-Mortífago." Con eso dicho se fue en dirección contraria de la chica Parkinson, dejando a Blaise y a Harry parados con solo la compañía del uno al otro. "Hmm, el Lord Oscuro Voldemort y su Joker. Tiene su gracia." Murmuró.

Harry le asesinó con la mirada y dejó a su amigo; Blaise siguió llamando 'Joker' a Harry durante el resto del día. Unos cuantos de los mortífagos mayores lo oyeron y empezaron a llamarlo así también. Para cuando el grupo se fue de la mansión, el sobrenombre de Harry estaba establecido: era el Joker de Lord Voldemort.

Al oír la historia la mañana siguiente, Voldemort se rió. "Parece ser que el nombre se ha pegado, mi pequeño Joker." Le dijo bromeando a Harry mientras desayunaban. Harry le miró mal e hizo un puchero, pero siguió comiendo.

Voldemort le había ayudado a dominar la Oclumancia y partes de Legeremancia al principio del verano y, ahora que ya había acabado con la Aparición, el parselmagic, y su cumpleaños, Voldemort había decidido que era hora de enseñarle a Harry a ser un Animago. El adolescente estaba muy ansioso para aprender, ya que le iba a dar una manera de huir de cualquier situación problemática en la que se metiera.

Su mañana empezaba con meditación, una habilidad que Harry había obtenido de la Oclumancia. Una vez acababan con eso, Voldemort le enseñaba a Harry a adentrarse en su mente para encontrar al animal que era su forma animaga. Ambos se sorprendieron al ver que la nueva forma de Harry, ya que un cuervo no era algo que Voldemort hubiera relacionado con su Joker. Aun así, la transformación de su forma humana a cuervo no le tomó casi nada de tiempo de completar, y pronto el adolescente estaba volando junto a sus amigos mientras ellos iban en sus escobas.

Más días pasaron sin que pasara nada importante. Harry finalmente actuaba acorde a su edad, mientras sus amigos dejaban de actuar como sangre puras estirados. Los encuentros de mortífagos eran pocos, aunque cuando había uno, los hombre y mujeres hacían reverencias tanto a Harry como a Voldemort. Aunque en lugar de llamarle 'Mi Señor' o 'Mi Lord', le llamaban 'Mi Joker'. A Harry no le acababa de gustar su nuevo sobrenombre, y suspiraba infeliz como se referían a él usándolo. Voldemort se divertía señalando que Harry mantenía el anonimato con ese curioso nombre.

Finalmente, pasó una semana del quince cumpleaños de Harry. Aún compartía cama con Voldemort, pero a ninguno de los dos les importaba; les parecía algo natural. Narcissa, una de las seguidoras favoritas de Voldemort – ella era, después de todo, Lady Malfoy – entró en la habitación y arrulló cuando vio sus cuerpos enredados, con Voldemort firmemente alrededor de Harry.

"¡A despertarse!" Les gritó, con cuidado de mantenerse alejada de la cama y por tanto, de un Voldemort medio cabreado. La cabeza de Harry se levantó del hombro de él para mirarla por encima del hombro de Voldemort, pestañeando medio dormido. "Te voy a llevar de compras como un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado." Le recordó ella mientras él gruñía con desgracia.

Al cabo de un ratito Harry salió del lío de sábanas, desenredándose del gruñente Voldemort. "Dame-" Empezó, parando para bostezar. "Diez minutos." Le dijo a la mujer mientras se ponía las gafas.

"¡Okay!" Exclamó Narcissa con alegría, y salió rápidamente de la habitación. Parecía que la locura Black no se había saltado a nadie.

Harry entró en el baño que había en la habitación y se salpicó algo de agua en la cara para tratar de despertarse. Se peinó el cabello con algo de dificultad y se cubrió la cicatriz con maquillaje muggle caro, el mejor material que habían encontrado para esconder la cicatriz de la maldición. Harry cambió su pijama por ropa del día a día. Usó el baño, se limpió las manos y dejó la cuarto antes de meterse en la cama al lado de Voldemort.

El hombre se acababa de sentar y se frotó la cara para tratar de hacer desaparecer la extenuación que sentía. Le puso una mano en la cabeza a Harry, pasándole los dedos por el cabello haciendo que se alargara. Los múltiples colores los guardaban para cuando también llevaba la máscara, ya que era una de las características del Joker. El hombre pasó las puntas de los dedos por encima de los ojos cerrados de Harry – se había quitado las gafas – y dejó que su magia actuara como lentes de contacto. Al tiempo Harry iba a tomar una poción de corrección de visión, pero necesitaba las gafas para hacer el papel de Harry Potter. Incluso usar cristales sin graduar resultaría sospechoso.

"Nos vemos después, si aún estoy vivo." Murmuró Harry en el oído del otro a la vez que se inclinaba hacia delante para abrazarlo a modo de despedida.

Voldemort gruñó contra el hombro del adolescente. "Más te vale estar vivo." Dijo. "O Colagusano no va a recibir su justo castigo."

Harry retrocedió y le sonrió al hombre mayor, dándole un beso en la mejilla en señal de gratitud. Se quedó helado un momento al notar un cosquilleo en los labios, pero no tardó en bajar de la cama y salir corriendo de la habitación avergonzado. Voldemort se quedó a solas con una mano en la mejilla, y preguntándose por qué Harry le parecía cada vez más atractivo.

Las mejillas de Harry todavía estaban algo teñidas de rojo cuando se encontró con Narcissa en la entrada principal. Carraspeó cuando vio la ropa del chico, y se alegró sobremanera de poderle ir a comprar cosas. Abrió los ojos a más no poder cuando le vio la cara. "Es una sorpresa, pero con ese cabello tan largo luces como un Black." Comentó la mujer, extendiendo una mano para poder pasar los dedos por el cabello de Harry.

El rojo de sus mejillas se acentuó y Narcissa sonrió. "Debes aprender a aceptar cumplidos, Harry. ¿Puedo llamarte Harry?" Él asintió algo tieso, en silencio ante la enérgica mujer. Harry se preguntó cómo había podido cambiar tanto de la mujer reservada de la Copa Mundial de Quidditch a la que estaba ante él. "Estupendo. Aun así vas a necesitar un seudónimo para cuando estemos en el Callejón, o la gente va a sospechar que te he secuestrado de la casa de esos horribles muggles. ¿Hay algún nombre en particular que te guste?" Le preguntó la rubia mientras salían de la mansión. Narcissa no podía aparecerse desde la mansión, y sería muy sospechoso si un quinceañero llegara solo.

"Ninguno que se me venga en mente." Le dijo Harry.

Ella se quedó pensando un momento. "En ese caso te voy a llamar Lycoris; era el tío abuelo de mi primo y lleva ya un tiempo muerto."

"De acuerdo." Respondió él cuando finalmente salieron de las barreras. Narcissa lo tomó con fuerza del hombro y los apareció.

Harry se tropezó al aterrizar, sintiéndose algo mareado. Oh, cómo odiaba aparecerse en compañía. Narcissa lo enderezó antes de cogerse de su brazo y arrastrarlo hacia las tiendas. La primera parada fue una tienda de túnicas formales; Harry estaba de pie, casi desnudo, mientras la trabajadora le echaba metros de tela encima. La mujer ignoró todas las cicatrices que marcaban su cuerpo con una facilidad nacida de la experiencia. En una hora tuvo varias túnicas diseñadas, con Narcissa vigilando con ojos de halcón para revisar la calidad. Las iban a mandar a la mansión Malfoy, ya que era allí donde se suponía vivía Lycoris.

La siguiente parada fue una tienda de túnicas de cada día, donde Narcissa le dio a los trabajadores la lista con las medidas de Harry que se habían tomado en la tienda anterior. Solo se quedaron para elegir unos cuantos estilos y varios colores. La tienda final era de ropa interior. Harry se miró los montones de estilos y colores con miedo, de la cantidad de modelos que había. Afortunadamente, todavía tenían el papel con sus medidas, así que Narcissa se lo pasó a los chicos de la tienda y empezó a pasear por la tienda, tomando y dejando lo que consideraba digno o no digno del Joker.

La mujer mandó a Harry al cambiador para probarse la ropa elegida y para que se pusiera ropa nueva. El chico lucía mejor en sus prendas que incluso en las de su Señor. Narcissa tarareó felizmente mientras analizaba al adolescente, de vez en cuando poniéndole un mechón de cabello rebelde tras la oreja. "Te queda muy bien." Le comentó.

"Gracias." Murmuró Harry, mucho a su despaprovación. Miró mal al adolescente, quien rectificó. "Muchas gracias, tía Narcissa."

"No hay de qué, Lycoris." Harry puso cara inexpresiva ante el nombre al que todavía nos e acostumbraba y siguió a Lady Malfoy casualmente al salir de la tienda una vez lo hubieron pedido y pagado todo. "Nuestra última parada es una varita nueva para ti, Lycoris. Tu otra varita es demasiado fácil de reconocer. Además, siempre va bien tener una varita para ahora, y otra como ventaja oculta."

"¿Qué va a pasar con mi material escolar?" Preguntó Harry.

Narcissa se lo miró por encima del hombro varias veces antes de decir, "Vas a ir por ello más adelante con tu primo. Estoy segura que estás agotado de tanto comprar."

Harry asintió con empatía, haciendo aparecer una sonrisa en la cara normalmente inexpresiva de la mujer. "Muy bien. Sígueme." Ordenó ella metiéndose en un callejón a la vez que se subía la capucha de la túnica. Fueron por un laberinto de callejones hasta llegar a un lugar que se le hacía familiar a Harry – Knockturn Alley (buscar).

Harry se quedó helado, haciendo que Narcissa se girara. Un rizo de cabello rubio se salió de la capucha y la mujer suspiró y le extendió el brazo al chico, quien lo tomó agradecido. Ella lo guió hacia una tienda sketchy cuyo aparador estaba lleno de suciedad y fluidos sospechosos. La señora Malfoy abrió la puerta con un dedo, que, una vez hubieron entrado, limpió con un pañuelo.

La mujer que había en el mostrador estaba ocupada puliendo una varita con un paño sorprendentemente limpio. El interior de la tiendo era definitivamente mejor, decidió Harry pasando los ojos por sus alrededores. Narcissa se bajó la capucha mientras se acercaba a la anciana, con Harry imitándola tras ella. Le hizo una seña a Harry para que se pusiera a su lado con las manos sobre el mostrador. El chico siseó cuando algo le pinchó un dedo, quitándole una gota de sangre.

La hechicera apartó la mirada de su trabajo entonces, sus manos retorcidas dejando a parte la varita y el paño. "¿Segunda varita?" Le preguntó a Narcissa, aunque sus ojos negros miraban a Harry desde debajo de pestañas arrugadas.

"Sí, señora." Contestó la mujer educadamente, retrocediendo y sentándose en la única silla que había.

"Sígueme." Le ordenó la mujer a Harry. El joven dudó antes de ir tras ella mientras cuando la mujer lo guió a la trastienda, que estaba llena de estanterías llenas de varitas y otros aparatos mágicos. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron a más no poder mientras miraba a su alrededor, pero no tardó en distraerse cuando sintió dedos huesudos en la manga donde tenía oculta la varita.

Harry siseó algo vulgar y se apartó de un salto, con una mano aguantando el mango de su varita con fuerza.

"Oh, tranquilo, niño. Solo quiero saber qué varita tienes, y ver si algo necesita cambiar para la segunda."

Él se la miró con cautela, pero acabó extendiendo la mano con la varita cogida entre los dedos.

La mujer la cogió junto a su muñeca, tirando a Harry hacia ella. Harry se sorprendió al darse cuenta que tenía que bajar la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. Harry era bajo, cosa no muy sorprendente dada su infancia, pero la anciana lo era aún más, aunque eso se le podía atribuir a la joroba.

Sus ojos arrugados se abrieron con sorpresa y alegría. "¡Oh, tengo al Joker! ¡Eso le enseñará a Ollivander que los mejores clientes vienen a mi! ¡Debería saber que dejar que el ministerio ponga la Traza en sus varitas no es buena idea!"

Harry empezó a sentir ansiedad por salir corriendo de la tienda, pero la mujer estaba ocupada pasando los dedos arriba y abajo por su varita de acebo mientras le miraba a los ojos. "¿Acebo y fénix?" Preguntó obteniendo como respuesta un asentimiento de cabeza. La mujer bufó. "Ese viejo debería saber que no es buena idea poner dos símbolos de renacimiento juntos; eso es buscar problemas. Ahora déjame ver."

Tomó la varita de la palma de la mano de Harry y se la puso ante los ojos, examinando las líneas bajo la luz de las velas de la tienda. "¿En qué día y mes naciste?" Le preguntó mientras le subía la manga del brazo derecho.

"El treinta y uno de julio, ¿por qué?"

La mujer lo ignoró, pasando los dedos por la larga cicatriz de su brazo. Al cabo de un rato soltó el brazo de Harry y fue hacia un librito; la anciana puso la varita en una balanza y miró cuánto pesaba. "Definitivamente tu nueva varita no va a ser de acebo y fénix de nuevo." Le dijo a Harry mientras hojeaba el libro. Obviamente había muchas más páginas de lo que parecía.

"¿Por qué?"

Ella giró la cabeza y sonrió, mostrando los huecos de dientes ausentes; los que le quedaban eran sorprendentemente blancos y brillantes en contraste con su piel oscura. "No es necesario que un mago o bruja tanga una varita especial para su fecha de nacimiento; es casi obsesivo con las leyendas y mitos antiguos que hablan de dioses y fabricación de varitas. Además, asumo que te da igual hacer que los demás descansen en paz, ya sea en muerte o en sueño. Esta nueva identidad es tu renacimiento, a lo mejor. Estoy segura que no quieres usar violencia física por tu antigua identidad; quieres una venganza mágica o emocional por lo que te han hecho. Acebo no te ha ayudado a mantener los espíritus negativos lejos, ni te ha hecho un guerrero. Definitivamente estás encontrando tu balance, en especial desde que has decidido cambiar."

"Tu alianza con el fénix ha cambiado tu físico a peor; puedo ver la poca fe que tienes en esas criaturas, y por eso no te fías que tu varita funcione como debería. Además, tus cicatrices habrían desaparecido con un toque de varita si realmente fuera la correcta para ti."

Harry a penas podía enmascarar su sorpresa al oír eso; no conocía las propiedades de su varita, pero sabía que ya no le era afín. A lo mejor lo fue cuando tenía once años, pero ya no. Se miró a la bruja; no dejaba de pasar páginas incluso mientras hablaba de su varita.

"Como el Joker, parece que eres difícil de dañar. Incluso aquí, sola en mi tienda, he oído historias sobre el nuevo compañero del Señor Oscuro-" La mujer se lo miró de arriba a abajo, "-y compañero vas a ser, en más sentidos que solo aliados."

Harry pareció no entender la última frase de la bruja - ¿estaba insinuando que iba a pasar algo entre él y Voldemort? No pudo evitar un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas, mitad por el placer que le daba la idea, mitad por la vergüenza por lo que le había dicho. ¡Harry podría haberlo descubierto solo!

La anciana le sonrió, los viejos labios tensos sobre los dientes. "Veo que entiendes, entonces" Comentó, antes de redirigir su atención al librito en sus manos. Las páginas pasaban casa vez más rápido hasta que paró en una sección y pasó su meñique por la página. "Esto es bueno." Murmuró. A mujer desapareció tras unas estanterías, dejando a Harry curioso.

Los minutos fueran pasando y Harry iba cambiando el peso de un pie al otro. El librito de sobre la mesa estaba casi rogando que lo mirara así que, mirando alrededor para asegurarse que la mujer no aparecía, fue hacia él y se lo miró. Harry se lo miró mal cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba escrito en inglés. Una mano se posó sobre su hombro y dio un salto, para diversión de la vieja.

"Veo que has descubierto el problema; este es el porqué solo yo te puedo ayudar en esta tienda: mi a veces ayudante no sabe el idioma, y no tiene la paciencia de ponerse a aprenderlo." Levantó los brazos y mostró dos bloques de madera, uno en cada mano. La madera de la mano izquierda era de un color muy pálido, mientras la de la mano derecha era de un color marrón claro y cálido. "¿Conocimiento de uno mismo o verdad?" Le preguntó a Harry.

"Verdad." Contestó casi sin dudar.

La anciana asintió y se puso la madera más oscura en el bolsillo. "La madera de varita será vinewood. Al contrario que acebo esta madera va más contigo y va a seguir contigo a medida que vayas creciendo. Permite profecías, una de las cuales veo a tu alrededor."

Cluelessness y un toque de rabia llenaron a Harry. Había una profecía para él y nadie se había dignado a contárselo. ¿Qué decía eso sobre la confianza que le tenían? Meneó la cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos de encima cuando la mujer siguió hablando de la varita. Poco se imaginaba Harry que iba a descubrir la profecía entera en menos de un año, y que no iba a estar nada contento con el contenido.

"Obviamente la verdad es muy importante para ti, lo que ha sido un factor determinante para encontrar la madera de tu varita. Una emoción negativa, pero poderosa, que se va a desarrollar o va a seguir creciendo en ti es la ira, para los enemigos y aquellos que te han hecho daño. Tu nueva identidad trae la idea de renacer, cuando Harry Potter desaparece y nace el Joker del Señor Oscuro. Hay otras propiedades, pero estás ansioso para volver a la varita en si en lugar de aburrirte con la lógica."

Harry se sonrojó de nuevo al ver que la hechicera le había leído el pensamiento. Realmente quería volver a lo que ahora llamaba hogar, ya que tenía muchas ganas de ver qué pensaba Voldemort de su varita. "Ven" Le dijo la mujer, su voz bajando a un ronco susurro. Guió a Harry por su taller hasta que llegaron a un lugar donde había varias cajas, cada una con una astilla de madera pálida. "Estas varitas están hechas de vinewood; es más fácil determinar el núcleo de la varita con tu propia magia que mirando características personales de cómo eres. Mueve las manos lentamente sobre ellas hasta que una te produzca un cosquilleo en la piel." Ordenó.

Él dudó un momento antes de levantar las manos y ponerlas encima de la primera caja. No pasó nada, así que movió las manos hacia la derecha con lentitud y cuidado. Cerró los ojos. Paró cuando algo presionó contra sus palmas y bajó una de ellas para apartar la caja del resto. Harry siguió, su magia eligiendo varitas al azar. La sensación de cosquilleo variaba en potencia: a veces era tan fuerte que su mano se pegaba a la caja mientras otras veces era tan débil que casi ni la sentía; aun así Harry apartó todas las varitas que le llamaron.

Al cabo de un tiempo la mujer puso sus manos encima de las de Harry y sus ojos esmeralda se abrieron de nuevo. Se sorprendió de que solo unas pocas varitas estuvieran fuera de lugar en las estanterías; se había esperado más de siete, con la de veces que le habían cosquilleado las manos.

"De nuevo." Le dijo ella suavemente. "Elige la más fuerte."

Harry sintió como si entrara en un trance mientras sus manos se movían sobre las siete varitas ante él. Todavía no había visto más que sus cajas, pero Harry sabía que una de ellas contenía la varita que más afín le sería.

La hechicera miró como pasaba las manos sobre cada caja varias veces; cada movimiento causaba una reacción diferente en su magia, ella lo podía ver. Finalmente le puso las manos sobre los hombros de nuevo mientras se miraba las tres varitas más poderosas. Se las señaló al Joker y finalmente eligió una, sus dedos y magia deseando tomar la varita oculta.

Harry la sacó de su caja y gimió cuando una ola de magia poderosa llenó el aire – su magia enlazando con los elementos de su varita. Abrió los ojos, ya que se habían cerrado con el flujo de poder, y observó las chispas plateadas que salían de la varita.

La hechicera tarareó mientras guardaba las otras seis varitas de nuevo. "Alas de faerie en el núcleo, muy bueno para ti. Ayudan con la venganza y a esconderse de los ojos no deseados." La mujer llevó a Harry al frente de la tienda hacia Narcissa. "Ya está, mi Señor." Le murmuró ella al Harry.

"¿Cuánto será?" Preguntó Narcissa, yendo a quedar al lado de Harry en la parte opuesta del mostrador que la vieja mientras se sacaba el monedero del bolso.

La anciana bufó. "Nada, ya que esto es para el Joker, ¡el de nuestro Señor! Para él, nada, Ahora iros." Les dijo al dúo de sorprendidos, echándoles de la tienda.

"Bien Lycoris, supongo que deberíamos volver a la mansión." Le dijo Narcissa al chico. Le hizo una seña para que fuera a un rincón oscuro frente a la tienda y Harry se apareció, seguido de la rubia.

Harry le dio las gracias a la mujer antes de volver a las habitaciones que compartía con Voldemort, donde se encontró a Voldemort rellenando papeleo. "Harry." Dijo el hombre cuando levantó la mirada.

"Hola Voldemort." Murmuró Harry antes de entrar en el dormitorio y dejar los libros y demás al lado del armario. Volvió al salón y se quedó un momento al lado del hombre hasta que Voldemort se apoyó contra el respaldo de la silla. Harry sonrió y se sentó en el regazo ofrecido, pasando un brazo tras el cuello del mayor mientras éste le rodeaba la espalda con los brazos.

"Bonita." Le dijo a Harry cuando el Joker le enseñó su nueva varita.

"Mía." Contestó Harry.

Él sonrió de lado. "Eso parece. Ya no es hermana de la mía."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Harry, ladeando la cabeza como un pájaro, una de las características de su forma animaga.

"Nuestras varitas comparten núcleo, haciéndolas hermanas. ¿No te lo dijo Ollivander cuando compraste la primera varita?" Le trató de recordar Voldemort.

El chico asintió lentamente cuando recordó vagamente lo que el extraño anciano le dijo.

"Cuando las varitas conectan un hechizo, ocurre el Priori Incantatem, y salen los fantasmas de las personas asesinadas por ambas varitas. Estoy seguro que eso es lo que Dumbledore tenía en mente cuando descubrió que nuestras varitas comparten núcleo, especialmente porque eso se puede usar para herirnos a los dos."

Harry se mantuvo en silencio mientras pensaba en esos nuevo conocimientos, al rato acabó suspirando y apoyándose contra Voldemort. "Ahora no va a pasar; no me gusta usar la varita vieja ahora que tengo la nueva. Es mala suerte que tenga que hacerlo cuando vuelva a Hogwarts. A no ser-" Murmuró.

Voldemort rió. "No, debes volver a no ser que quieras que te descubran."

Harry hizo un puchero. "¿No podemos ser felices sin pensar en ese viejo? En serio no quiero volver."

Negó con la cabeza y puso a Harry más cerca de su cuerpo. "Lo siento, mi Joker, pero debes volver. Siempre queda venir aquí durante las vacaciones, o irte cuando quieras y usar Obliviate en esos que te descubran."

Harry asintió. "A lo mejor ese hechizo me va a ser más fácil ahora que tengo una nueva varita. Creo que me ayuda a usar hechizos, aunque solo la he usado una vez. ¡Vamos a experimentar!" Exclamó Harry, bajando del regazo del hombre y yendo a la saluda de sus habitaciones.

Voldemort negó con la cabeza al ver la obvia diversión de su Joker y siguió al chico a las cámaras de duelo que estaban unos cuantos pisos más abajo de su dormitorio. Había unos cuantos de los círculo interno, pero Harry los ignoró para poder hechizar los muñecos de práctica. Voldemort miraba desde la puerta cómo la cara de Harry se relajaba con la facilidad con la que su magia fluía por su nueva varita. Sus hechizos eran más poderosos, no tardaron en despedazar el muñeco en diminutos pedazos de tela. Harry empezó con otro, usando magia en pársel, que era más fuerte. El muñeco se destruyó en segundos, reduciendo a Harry a una bola saltarina de excitación. Casi bailó de vuelta a Voldemort, estirándose para darle un beso en la mejilla. "¡Mucho mejor!" Exclamó, ignorando las miradas sorprendidas de los Mortífagos ante el obvio afecto que se tenían.

"Muy cierto." Comentó Voldemort, rodeando la cintura de Harry con sus brazos y guiándole fuera de la cámara de los duelos. Ambos estaban curiosos pero ignoraron el molesto pensamiento que deberían hablar de por qué exactamente cuando se tocaban se sentía bien.

"Deberíamos pagarle de vuelta a mi tía por toda la ropa que me ha comprado." Comentó Harry mientras iban hacia el comedor. Habiéndose saltado la comida, estaba hambriento.

Voldemort levantó una ceja. "¿Eso crees?" Le preguntó al Joker.

Harry asintió con empatía. "Si, definitivamente."

"¿Tía?"

"¡Sep!" Harry sonrió. "Otro de mis nombres es Lycoris Black, un sobrino de su parte de la familia."

Voldemort se sentó en una silla, chasqueando los dedos para que un elfo doméstico trajera la cena. Los Malfoy no tardaron en unirse a la pareja; Harry saludó a la mujer con un entusiasta grito de, "¡Tía!"

Narcissa le sonrió al chico y le dio un beso en la frente, ignorando por un momento al protocolo sangrepura. "Hola, Lycoris cariño." Le contestó, sentándose al otro lado de Harry.

Draco y Lucius intercambiaron una mirada extrañada mientras Voldemort suspiraba y tomaba un sorbo de agua.

"Hemos ido de compras." Explicó Harry con brevedad empezando a comer con los modales de sangre pura que los Malfoy le habían enseñado.

"¿Y qué tal va la varita nueva?" Quiso saber Narcissa un rato después.

"¡Maravillosa!" Le dijo Harry, pero no explicó exactamente cómo era mejor que la vieja.

~~~ooo~~~

Una semana después llegó la carta de Hogwarts de Harry, mucho to the teen's displeasure. Tal y como prometió, Narcissa llevó a Harry junto a Draco a comprar los libros del año y varios otros materiales escolares. Harry se llamaba Lycoris Black de nuevo, haciendo que el trío se ganara varias miradas extrañadas del gentío mientras caminaban por el callejón.

Una voz conocida llamando su nuevo nombre hizo que Harry se girara a encararla. "¡Luna!" Exclamó, abrazando la chica con fuerza. Los Black eran conocidos por ser un familia sangre pura que no seguía mucho las normas de conducta tradicionales, así que su desliz en el código de conducta no llamó la atención.

"Hola Luna." Le dijo Draco a la rubio, solo para soltar un gritito de sorpresa cuando Luna le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

Narcissa reprimió una sonrisa con práctica y dijo, "Presentadme a vuestra amiga, Lycoris, Draco."

"Luna Lovegood." Le dijo Harry a su tía. "Su padre publica el Quibbler."

La dama asintió con educación, aunque personalmente no se creía nada de lo que la revista decía. "Vamos a acabar de comprar, y luego ya podremos volver a la mansión."

Luna se alegró de inmediato. "¡Hace ya un tiempo que tengo ganas de conocer al compañero de Lycoris, así que supongo que voy a ir con vosotros!"

Draco rió cuando Harry se sonrojó ante lo que Luna implicó. Narcissa le sonrió con gentileza al Joker y le hizo un gesto al trío para que la siguieran a las últimas tiendas del día. Después de comprar plumas, botes de tinta y pergamino, una gran variedad de ingredientes de pociones y lo que necesitaban para las otras clases acabaron las compras en la librería. Cada estudiante tomó los libros de su curso y acabaron su pila con algo para leer en su tiempo libre o para ampliar la siempre creciente biblioteca del Lord Oscuro.

Los habitantes del Callejón Diagon los observaban con emociones opuestas cuando los tres jóvenes reían mientras compraban. Algunos estaban sorprendidos de ver a Draco Malfoy, de entre toda la gente, relajado y sin usar etiqueta sangre pura, especialmente teniendo cuenta que su madre estaba a tres pasos. Otros se preguntaban por qué Luna Lovegood estaba hablando con una parte de la élite del Mundo Mágico. El resto se sentían curiosos por el último chico, el que tenía aspecto de Black, y actuaba como uno.

Finalmente Narcissa se Apareció con Luna, mientras Harry y Draco lo hacía solos, escondidos tras una tienda. Unos elfos domésticos aparecieron para encargarse de las compras, lo que permitió a Harry dar saltitos por los pasillos junto a Luna, una vez hubieron agradecido a Narcissa y se hubieron despedido de Draco.

"¡Hey Voldemort! Esta es Luna Lovegood; hemos ido en el carruaje de Hogwarts juntos. Luna, este es Lord Voldemort." Dijo Harry con alegría al entrar en sus habitaciones.

Voldemort levantó la cabeza de donde la tenía bajada encima del papeleo, levantando una ceja mientras miraba a la chica con mirada de loca. "Encantado." Dijo cordialmente antes de concentrarse en el pergamino de nuevo.

Harry observó divertido cómo Luna fruncía el ceño e iba hacia el hombre, acercaba la cabeza a su oído y le susurraba algo que hizo que Voldemort se quedara inexpresivo. Contestó, en voz baja igual que ella, con algo que hizo que Luna sonriera y volviera al lado de Harry después de haberle dado un golpecito al hombro a Voldemort. "Adiós, Harry." Le dijo Luna mientras corría fuera de la habitación.

Voldemort estaba confuso. "¿Exactamente a donde va?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Ella es Luna. No hacemos preguntas. Así que ¿qué ha dicho?"

"Que ibas a enterarte de lo que te quiero decir en una semana." Fue todo lo que dijo el hombre.

El chico le contestó haciendo un puchero y se marchó, ignorando la protesta de Voldemort. Harry paseó lentamente por la mansión, tomando cosas y cacharros que había ido dejando por rincones aleatorios. Decidió, en algún punto remoto de su mente, empezar a hacer las maletas, incluso aunque el tren no iba a pasar hasta el fin de semana.

Esa semana pasó volando, con Harry jugando al Quidditch con sus amigos por última vez, hablando y torturando Mortífagos, planeando redadas que iban a pasar durante el curso escolar, y pensando sobre la siguiente vez que se iba a encontrar a su compañero de cama. La última noche, el treinta y uno de agosto, Harry estaba deprimido tirado sobre la cama, su cuerpo encima del de Lord Voldemort. Su oreja estaba apoyada contra el pecho delgado y desnudo del hombre, escuchando el tranquilizante sonido del latido de su corazón y el eco de la voz del hombre mientras hablaban sobre planes de último minuto. Al cabo de un rato Harry se calmó lo suficiente para dormir, con las manos agarrando las sábanas con fuerza a ambos lados de sus cuerpos.

Voldemort miró el adolescente y sonrió suavemente, pasando los dedos por el cabello del muchacho antes de presionar sus labios en los mechones multicolor y ponerse a dormir él también.

Se despertaron temprano, los siseos de Nagini les alertaron del hecho que el tren se iba en unas horas. El desayuno pasó en silencio, con Harry sentado al lado de Voldemort y tomando su mano debajo de la mesa. En realidad, Harry no quería volver a Hogwarts donde le idolatraban; le gustaba ser el Joker del Señor Oscuro, ya que era su personalidad, no la que tuvo que crear para complacer al público.

Voldemort en persona llevó a Harry a la estación, hechizando el baúl de Harry parea que fuese más pequeño y dándoselo al chico antes de irse. Apareció con Harry a un rincón oscuro del andén y abrazó al chico hasta que los avisos de que el tren se iba empezaron a sonar.

"Supongo que esto es todo." Dijo Harry mientras se apartaba de él, forzando una sonrisa en su expresión descorazonada. Sus dedos pasaron por encima de su varita de acebo y pluma de fénix mientras recordaba el poder que su varita de vienwood tenía.

El Señor Oscuro, sus facciones distintivas escondidas tras un glamour en parsel, le sonrió de lado a Harry y le acercó para darle un último abrazo. "Puedes aparecerte o volar hasta si necesitas algo." Le recordó al chico.

Harry sonrió, y por fin era una sonrisa real y no una de las falsas que había usado durante todo el día. Pensó en algo por un segundo y decidió hacerlo, usando su valentía Gryffindor. Se puso de puntillas y puso sus labios contra los de Voldemort. Harry cerró los ojos ante el toque antes de apartarse , girándose hacia el tren con una sonrisa de lado en la cara. Harry se heló cuando sintió la mano del Señor Oscuro en el hombro, solo para echarse a reír divertido cuando el hombre lo acercó de nuevo a su cuerpo y le besó de nuevo, solo un inocente, segundo beso entre dos personas.

"Visita cuando puedas." Murmuró el hombre en su cabello, con una mano pasando por el cabello corto y de un color de Harry.

"Solo procura estar cuando venga." Le recordó Harry a Voldemort antes de apartarse a encontrar sus amigos, dando pequeños saltitos.

Voldemort miró desde su rincón oscuro como su Joker encontraba y saludaba la exhuberante familia Weasley, incluyendo sus dos perritos falderos, y le rascaba la cabeza a un perro negro. Asintió hacia el chico cuando Harry le buscó con la mirada una vez hubo subido al tren, y finalmente se Desapareció cuando el tren dejó la estación.

**¿Por****qué****la****forma****animaga****de****Harry****es****un****cuervo?**En la mitología, los cuervos simbolizan la muerte y la transición del alma al más allá. Los cuervos traen de vuelta a aquellos que han sido tratados injustamente. Con Harry al lado de Voldemort y los Mortífagos, es comprensible que él mismo se convierta en un símbolo de muerte, especialmente más tarde en las series Vinewood. Los Mortífagos y el cuervo hacen juego, ya que los cuervos comen carroña en lugar de carne fresca, lo que puede entender como un alusión a los seguidores de Voldemort. Mucho gente ha tratado injustamente a Harry durante su vida, lo que va de perlas con la mitología griega, donde el dios Apolo hace que las plumas del cuervo blanco se vuelvan negras en su rabia sobre la infidelidad de su amante.

**¿Quién****es****Lycoris****Black?**Lycoris Balck es el tío abuelo paterno de Sirius, hermano de su abuelo. Vivió entre los años 1904-1965. La información ha salido de HP-Lexicon

**(1) Despartirse**: no estaba muy segura de como se dice realmente cuando te hieres al aprecerte y dejar una parte de ti detrás, así que he usado esta palabra que me sonaba algo.


End file.
